


Danganronpa oneshots

by Genoscissors



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm not tagging all the characters, M/M, Multi, V3 spoilers in some places, be careful, dont expect anything amazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genoscissors/pseuds/Genoscissors
Summary: A whole bunch of oneshots, which are probably not that good. I will take requests, but I don't expect any. I will do dr1, sdr2 and v3.There is a full index of all the one shots in chapter 1.





	1. Hoshi x Kirumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might as well make an index or something. Note: up until chapter 7 is my old one-shots. By which I mean, they're bad. Pretty much all of these are fluff, and non-despair. The *s indicate the ones I think are the best, in case you wanna skip the meh ones.
> 
> 1: Kirumi cleans up some of Hoshi's stuff, and finds something she didn't mean to.  
> 2: What if someone else was the killer in chapter 3 of V3?  
> 3: Hoshi and Gonta go bug hunting.  
> 4: Basically nothing happens.  
> 5: Saihara goes to admire Angie's art.  
> 6: Saihara helps Hoshi make some more friends.  
> 7: Iruma hangs out with Amami.  
> 8*: Kokichi and Komaeda accidentally set everything on fire. Again.  
> 9: The danganronpa 1 cast play hide and seek.  
> 10: Toko, Korekiyo, Leon, Byakuya and Nidai are hanging out in Geneva because why the hell not?  
> 11: Celes and Angie play some cards.  
> 12: Makoto is trying to keep the promises he made to everyone in school mode.  
> 13: Miu and Imposter meet up again after years apart.  
> 14*: Island mode with Kamakura, Komaeda is the 1st person.  
> 15*: Amami and Saihara get trapped in a locker.  
> 16*: Chihiro struggles with coding and Kaede invites him to a concert.  
> 17: Kyoko and Byakuya like each other, and Makoto is trying to set them up. And failing...  
> 18: Hajime asks Teruteru on a couple of dates.  
> 19: A retelling of chapter 5 in V3. Aka: 2 bros, chilling in an exisal. 5 inches apart cause they’re kinda gay.  
> 20: Ibuki, Miu and Chiaki try to explain how they started dating.  
> 21*: Korekiyo's sister dies, and he decides to take her place at Hope's Peak.  
> 22: Mukuro Ikusaba meets a friendly cat.  
> 23: Mukuro Ikusaba hangs out with the cast of DR1.  
> 

"Hoshi? Are you in there? I'm here to clean your room." In her free time, she helped others, whether it was cooking, cleaning or any other services. Just not any 'special services' Ouma suggested. Hoshi was first on her list today, and she wanted him to be pleased with it.  
"Ah thanks, please come in." Hoshi opened the door for her, before returning to sit on his bed, where he typed on his laptop. Toujo was curious as to what he was doing, but felt it wasn't her place to ask.  
"Should I sort out these papers for you?" She motioned to a stack of mail, making sure she didn't interfere with any private documents.  
"Ah sure, my desk is getting messy. Thanks."  
Toujo sorted them, but found quite a few others that seemed older than the rest, from a girl named Sana. She asked Hoshi what to do with them.  
"Leave the one dated 2/7/20XX, but you can recycle the rest." She did what he said, but was still curious. She did not want to invade his personal life, so she didn't read them. However, they were still in Toujo's room, just in case he changed his mind.

Hoshi was in a dilemma. To continue studying at Hope's Peak, he would need to show proof of his talent at the upcoming exam. However, he had wanted to throw away the past, and forget about his life, his girlfriend, everything from back then. But at the same time he wanted to stay, he wanted to see Toujo's face every day, and he wanted her to call him 'Master', even if there was no feeling behind it. Though if she did love him it would be even better.

A few days later, Toujo came to clean his room again. This time, he decided to ask her something.  
"Hey, do you think I should play tennis again?" Toujo was shocked, she had never been asked for her opinion when serving anyone before. She wanted to please him, so she went for a safe option.  
"If you want to play, then play. If you don't, then don't. I will encourage you either way."  
"No, I want your opinion. Do you think I should play tennis again."  
"Yes you should. When working in a previous household, my master was a tennis fanatic. I often watched your matches with him, and you were amazing. It would be a waste of talent if you quit."  
"Thank you."

Toujo worried that night, whether she had said too much. She wanted Hoshi to be happy, and hoped that he found the motivation again. She went for a walk, and saw Hoshi asleep on a bench by the tennis court with a letter in his hand. She tried to wake him up, but couldn't. She decided to stay with him to make sure he was safe, and in curiosity read the letter.

Dear Ryoma  
I will probably die soon. The mafia are after me, and they want to kill me. I am sorry that I couldn't be with you, and I hope you don't attempt revenge. But whatever happens, please find a reason to continue. I want you to play tennis, but I also want you to be happy doing it. Find something or someone to fight for. Remember me, but let me go. I love you.  
Sana

Toujo immediately regretted it, this was too personal, and she had no right to read it. She then realised that Hoshi had woken up, and was staring at her.  
"I'm so sorry Hoshi, I looked at it without your permission. I have failed as a maid." She was anxious now, hoping he wouldn't hate her, but also knowing that he would be mad.  
"Whatever. It's fine." He wanted to confess now, get it out of the way. Her answer would decide what he did next. "I was going to keep it until I found my motivation, my someone. And I've found them now."  
"That is wonderful. This means you will continue tennis, right?" She wished that she was his someone, but thought that she would only ever be a maid. "I will support you all the way, Master." She said master by accident, but didn't regret it.  
"Kirumi, please will you be my girlfriend, and my motivation?"  
"I am shocked, but I would love that. I love you Ryoma."

And then they were dating. Yay.

"It is awkward to call you Ryoma, I would prefer Hoshi."  
"Just call me Master."  
"What"  
"What"  
"Yes Master."


	2. V3 chapter 3, killer/victim swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests, this will contain v3 spoilers. Read at your own risk.

Tenko had joined the student council to get close to Angie, and to make sure that Himiko was safe. She also decided to investigate the other students in case they were up to something, and she was especially concerned about the boys. She discovered two things: first, Angie was preparing to use Himiko as a sacrifice to her God. Second, Shinguuji wanted to kill one of the girls - Angie, Himiko, Shirogane or herself. She decided to stop both these plans in an extreme way.  
First she killed Angie in her own study room. She had decided to confess, because if she got away with it Himiko and the other wonderful girls would die. Therefore she didn’t try to frame anyone. However, before she could kill Shinguuji, the body was discovered. She realised she had to find a way to kill him before the trial started.  
When he suggested they performed a ritual she was scared, knowing what his plans were. She decided to become the vessel, but made sure she lay in the wrong place, so she wasn’t killed. When the song was over, she pretended to have been possessed by Angie, as the participants were expecting.   
She took the sword that Shinguuji had attempted to kill her with, and attempted to push the cage off her. However, the statue on top could not be moved. Luckily for her, Shinguuji had returned to the plank in the centre, to see why his plan had failed. Even though she was in the cage, she could still reach him with the sword, and did. The sound of him struggling alerted the others that something had gone wrong, and the candles were lit, and the second body was discovered.  
In the trial, all the evidence pointed to Tenko being the double murderer. Himiko came up with an idea, that Shinguuji had killed Angie, and her spirit had killed him in revenge. Tenko told her to stop, and confessed everything.  
The remaining members of the student council were in disbelief that Angie was planning such a thing. Ouma stated that Tenko could by lying to cover for another person, but he was shut down quickly. Himiko was mad that she’d killed Angie instead of exposing her plan through some non-violent means. The students never discovered Shinguuji’s motive.  
Tenko saw hundreds of men trying to reach Himiko. Tenko started to kick them away, but every time she did, she was stabbed by the monokuma kubs. Eventually, she reached Himiko, only to discover it was a Monokuma in disguise, who then stabbed her heart, and the remaining men started jumping on her lifeless body, and eventually left her in the dust.

Angie had been told by God that she should sacrifice two people to him, namely Tenko Chabashira and Korekiyo Shinguuji. Luckily for her, Tenko was a member of the student council, so they were already close. However, it would be harder to get close enough to kill Shinguuji. Her God told her how to do it, and she followed his instructions.  
She summoned Tenko out of her room in the middle of the night.  
‘I thought we weren’t allowed out at night.’  
'This is an exception, something has happened to Himiko!’  
After saying that, Tenko hurried along with Angie. Angie told her Himiko was in the cafeteria, and Tenko went on ahead. When she had her back turned, Angie stabbed her from behind. Tenko fell to the floor, but even as she was dying she asked whether Himiko was safe. Angie replied that she was, and Tenko died smiling.  
When the body was found in the morning, Shinguuji suggested they hold a ritual. Angie offered to take part, but Himiko became the vessel. When the candles were blown out, Angie walked over to where Shinguuji was standing and choked him to death, so she didn’t get any blood on herself.  
Monokuma had said the class trial would be for Tenko’s murderer, so she decided to straight up confess to Shinguuji’s murder. She would have been easily discovered for that regardless. She claimed that she had seen him dragging her off the previous night, and that she had killed him as revenge. However, the group managed to uncover the truth that it was all Angie’s doing.  
She had a breakdown, claiming that her God had said that she would get away with it. Everyone was shocked that she’d do such a thing, even if it was ordered by her God. Himiko started crying, cursing the fact that her two best friends were going to leave her behind.  
Angie was standing on a 50 foot statue of her God. There were extremely strong winds, and she was struggling to stay upright. As she was about to fall off, the clouds parted, and a large hand reached down to grab her. It held her in his fist, before repeatedly smashing her against the statue, covering it in her blood. When she was about to die, the hand was revealed to be a machine controlled by Monokuma, which tossed her down to the ground.


	3. Gonta x Hoshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Hoshi x Gonta request for PandaNoko. It's kinda short, but I hope you like it.

'Hey Hoshi! Want to go catch bugs with me? No one else wants to come with Gonta.' Hoshi looked up from his book to see the huge boy towering over him, a goofy smile on his face.  
'Sure. Where are we going today?' Life at Hope's Peak was simple, and Hoshi appreciated it, even if he wasn't fond of his talent. He spent many afternoons with Gonta. He didn't particularly like bugs, but he did enjoy Gonta's company. He hadn't felt so close to a person for a long time.  
'Gonta found a river in the forest when exploring yesterday! Let's go there, I'm sure it's exciting.' Hoshi knew it would be a long walk, but if he could spend more time with his friend it didn't matter. 

They made small talk as they walked, but Hoshi's feet were getting a little sore, especially since Gonta had made several detours on route. 'If you feel tired then Gonta can carry you.' Without waiting for a response, he lifted Hoshi onto his shoulders, before breaking into a run.   
'Hey be careful, I don't want to fall off.'   
'Sorry.'  
Hoshi knew he was safe in Gonta's hands. He loved the feeling of being protected by another, and wanted to stay like this for longer. However, they reached the river. Hoshi looked at the bugs swimming in the river, and Gonta explained what they all were.

'And that one is a Greater Water Boatman, one of Gonta's favourites.'   
'Hey hey, what's this one called? I think it's a dragonfly, but I don't know what type.' Gonta turned to see, indeed, a dragonfly perched on Hoshi's nose.  
'That's one Gonta doesn't have in his collection yet! Be careful, and Gonta will catch it.' He slowly approached, net in hand. However, the dragonfly flew off, startling Gonta, who fell onto Hoshi, hugging him.  
'Sorry, it got away. Are you ok?' Gonta was obviously embarrassed, but seemed unhurt.  
'No need to apologise Hoshi. Ah! It is ungentlemanly to hug someone without permission, Gonta is so sorry.' To Hoshi's disappointment, he let go, and walked away. 'We should go home now.'

As he was walking away, Hoshi ran after him, but slipped and fell into the river. Gonta quickly pulled him out, but Hoshi was already soaked.  
'Oh dear, are you ok? This is Gonta's fault.' Hoshi shook his head.  
'No, it's my fault. Oh and, I like hugs, no need to apologise for them.' Hearing his words, Gonta broke into a grin and started swinging him around in an embrace.  
'Gonta likes hugs from you too. Thank you.'  
And they walked home again, Hoshi being carried again, and hugging Gonta all the way.


	4. Akane x Korekiyo, Hoshi x Celestia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These ships were created with a random number generator. I ship it already.  
> I may make a part 2 of this at another time.

He was watching the sports club again. Akane noticed him out of the corner of her eye, and froze for a second, long enough for her to miss the ball. 'Sorry Ryoma, lost focus I guess!'  
'That's fine. Do you want to take a break?'  
As they sat on a bench, Akane glanced over to where he had been standing, he was gone now.  
'What are you looking at Akane?' She turned to see hat Celestia had suddenly appeared right in front of her, seemingly out of nowhere.  
'Agh Celes! Where did you come from?' Akane tried to change the subject quickly, but was shot down.  
'Are you looking for Shinguuji by any chance?' She was right on the money, and Akane decided to give in.  
'Yeah yeah, so what?'  
'He distracted you from tennis earlier, and I've seen you staring at him around school too. Are you in love?'  
'Huh? N-no way.' Akane had never thought about love before, and despite all the advances on her before, she was flustered by Celestia's comment.  
'You might make a good couple. He's in my class, and he doesn't have a girlfriend right now.' Ryoma said.  
'No way we'd make a good couple. There's gotta be some sorta psychology about particular guys going for certain gals right? And he sure wouldn't like me.'  
'Akane, no matter how a girl acts, you can't be certain that a guy wouldn't go for her. Take us, for example.' She motioned to herself and Hoshi, an unlikely couple that had got together due to their mutual ideals about humankind and friendship. He affirmed her statement with a nod.  
'So you think it could work? Hmm, maybe I should let him use my boobs as a pillow, then he's sure to like me!' She then ran off, leaving the other two in wonder.  
'That won't work, will it?'  
'Who knows? Let's just wait and see.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oneshots? More like Hoshi's harem.


	5. Saihara x Angie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request for Zeems, this was fun to write, hope you like it.

'Hey hey Saihara! Can you come see my art?' A request she had made many times. At Hope's Peak, Saihara was her friend that was always available, she wondered if he even had other friends.  
'Ah s-sure Angie.' He did have other friends, but he always wanted to hang out with Angie, he loved her, but didn't know whether his feelings were reciprocated, so he stayed close to her.  
She lead him to the art room, where she proudly showed him her latest work, a paining of what she claimed was a representation of her God. Saihara felt faint, as he often did looking at her work. Angie always claimed it was a natural reaction, and Saihara was a little scared of her talent.

He lost consciousness for an unknown period of time, and even when he became aware of it, he lacked the strength to open his eyes. Through this however, he could her Angie's voice, calling for him.  
'Saihara! Saihara! You need to wake up soon. Please Saihara, should I kiss you awake?' Hearing her words, Saihara was surprised. He thought that kisses were saved for people you loved, and could this mean Angie loved him? He didn't have to wait long to find out. 'Hey Saihara, you can't hear me can you? I love you, I love how you always encourage me with my art, I love how you shyly smile at me, I love everything. Would you wake up now, I want to confess for real.'

Saihara wanted to open his eyes, to sit up and tell her his feelings, but he couldn't move a muscle. He cursed his timing, as this was the only chance he'd get. However, he couldn't, and only an hour later did he wake up, at which point Angie was also asleep next to him. He looked at her beautiful face, and whispered 'I love you too', before covering her with a blanket and leaving, making sure she was safe. He vowed to tell her when he next saw her, and went back to his dorm happy.


	6. Hoshi x Saihara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request for PandaNoko. Hope you enjoy it! I had a lot of fun writing this, maybe one day I'll make a longer work out of it.

'Hello Mr detective, what do you want now? Whatever crime I did, I'll confess.' Hoshi had been in jail for a couple of years now, and had lost hope of returning before his high school days were over.  
'No, not a crime. You're free to go, your bail has been paid.'   
'What? There must be a mistake, I've killed people. I'm not due out for-'  
'All pressed charges have been released, you are free to go. Enjoy your school days.'  
'What school would take me now? Saihara, I've killed people. You're my only real friend now, and what can you do for me?'  
'I told you about Hope's Peak right?' Hoshi nodded. 'Well they're willing to offer you a place as the super high school level tennis player.'   
'I told you, I don't want to play anymore, my motivation was killed two years ago.'  
'Your title is just for show. The school agrees that you deserve a chance, and it would brighten your future. Please Hoshi, won't you go?'  
'Why would they take a murderer anyway?'  
'They take all sorts. Rumour is that the shsl author in the year above is actually... well nevermind. Will you go?'  
'Sure, I guess. But I don't have any hope for my future anyway.'  
'Hoshi...' Saihara had been the one who had solved the mafia case, and was the reason that Hoshi was in jail to begin with. Despite this, he didn't seem to hate Saihara, and they had become good friends from all his visits. Saihara was worried about his friend, and wanted him to be happier.

A month into Hoshi's school life, he was still distant from the other students. He never cared for friends, and Saihara hated to see him sad. So he decided to start an operation: Operation Let's Be Friends. Kaede and Amami also helped him a lot, and they made ways for Hoshi to interact with other students.  
'Hey Gonta, I saw a rare bug over there.'  
Hoshi was lazing around in the field, when he was suddenly trapped in a net. 'Ahhh, Gonta is extremely sorry Hoshi! I saw a butterfly, but you were there and Gonta trapped you instead.'  
'It's ok, I'm fine. Was it that butterfly?'  
'Ah yes! Do you want to help Gonta catch it?'  
'I have nothing better to do.' They ran around the fields for a while, talking to each other. They eventually stopped, and realised a long time had passed.  
'Gonta is very grateful. Not many people like bugs, you're the first person Gonta has done this with.'   
'It was fun. Do you want to do it again some other time?'  
'That's would be wonderful! Gonta is glad to have made a friend!'  
'A friend... I'm glad.' Little did he know Saihara was watching from a window, pleased that part one had gone well.

'You alright there?'   
Kirumi knew about the plan, and agreed to do her part. She had acted as if she was being overworked, and lugged around laundry as if it were bricks. She was used to getting more work than this, but this was for the plan. 'No, I'm used to this.'  
'You want some help?'  
'No, no, I'm absolutely fine.' She was taking a gamble here, if he walked away now, the plan would fail.  
'Obviously not. Let me help you.' He carried some of the laundry for her, and helped wash and dry and iron it.  
'I'm telling you, I can do this myself.'  
'This is quicker. Besides, I have nothing better to do. I can help anytime, I guess.'  
'Thank you, but I could never let a friend do that for me.'  
'Friends would do this for each other. I'll help whenever I can, so don't try to stop me.' Saihara listened from a corridor. That made 2.

Hoshi had been hanging out with Saihara and Gonta, and just so happened to be passing the tennis courts.   
'Angie, that's not how you play tennis.'  
'Atua showed me the way, and I follow his commands.'  
'Angie no.'  
Hoshi entered the courts. He had no intentions of playing tennis, no of course not. He didn't play tennis any more, despite his ultimate. He was only going to see what was happening obviously, no other reason. He saw Angie wildly chucking balls across the court, all of them going out.  
Her opponents, Kaede and Amami, were desperately trying to hit them back, whilst not getting hit themselves.  
'Hoshi! Tell her she's doing it wrong.'  
'Angie-'  
'Ah hello! Atua says that you will teach me tennis.'  
'N-no, I don't play-'  
'If you don't play then coach!' Hoshi couldn't say no. He taught them the basics, and realised he was having a lot of fun.  
'Thank you teacher! Can you teach me again?'  
'Sure, I guess.'  
'You're such a good friend Hoshi!' The other two nodded in agreement. Saihara walked away smiling. Including himself, Hoshi now had 6 friends, a considerable improvement from just a week ago.

'I haven't been spending as much time with you lately, sorry 'bout that.'  
'No, I'm glad you're making friends. I-'  
'Hey guys... you wanna hear something? Hoshi listen up, this is important.'   
'Ouma what do you want now? I told you, I'm not making an investigation into Kiibo's anatomy.'  
'No no, this is even more important. Hoshi, Saihara is in love with you.'  
'Huh? Wha-what?' Saihara turned away from his friend to hide his blush.  
'Who do you think paid bail for ya?'  
'I assumed it was the school.'  
'Nope! It was Saihara. He is also the one who got you into this school. He was on his knees begging them to let you in.'  
'I was not on my knees.'  
'So you admit you were begging? Hoshi, how will you answer? Will you go out with him? Will you reject him? Please tell me, I've got a huge betting pool on it. See ya!' And he was gone as soon as he had arrived.  
'Saihara, I know he's a liar, don't worry.'  
'No, he's not lying. I'm in love with you. I have been for a while.'   
'Woah. Ok, well I don't know what I think right now. Is it ok if I have some time to think about it?'  
'Yeah, that's fine.'  
'Hmm, I'll go out with you.'  
'That d-didn't take a lot of time.'  
'You're a good person, you helped me make friends, even if you think I didn't know it was you. I love you too.'  
'Wooo! I just got rich!'   
'Ouma get lost, we're trying to have a moment here.'  
'Have fun you two!'


	7. Iruma x Amami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this was a request for someone, but I can't find who right now. Oh well, sorry it took so long.

'Hey, hey, I'm bored. Let's do something, do someone!" Miu Iruma stretched after a long morning of working on Kiibo.  
"I would stay with you, but I have arranged to meet up with Ouma this afternoon. I apologise."  
"Fine fine, go see your boyfriend. See if I care."  
"He's not-"   
"Hey don't overheat with your blushing, jeez, will I have to do more work on you?"  
"No, no I'm fine. Maybe if you're bored you could talk to someone else, Korekiyo is usually free. As is Angie"  
"A choice between the mega freak and the holier-than-thou thot. Hard choice. I'll try to find someone else, thanks Kiibabe!" And she sauntered out, and wandered through the corridors looking for someone to spend time with. She eventually found the super high school level mystery, waving goodbye to Kaede.

"What's up Amami! Are you seducing her? You fucking playboy."  
"No I was painting her nails. Besides, I've never-"  
"Nails? Really? That's a kinda shitty excuse if you ask me."  
"Do you want me to do yours?"   
"Did you just say that? That you- you want to do me? Haha! How desperate are you? I mean, maybe if you really wanted."  
"No, I meant do your nails, wait what?"   
"I said I'd let you do me if you really wanted." Amami was in shock.  
"I never said-"  
"Yeah but you thought it didn't you?" Amami looked away, and didn't say anything. "Wait, were you actually thinking about that? No fucking way! I was just kidding."  
"So you wouldn't let me do you? Shame, you really are a gorgeous woman." Iruma stepped back.  
"N-no way! I mean, we're stuck in here aren't we? So why not have some fun while we're at it?"  
"I guess I'll take you up on that offer, as long as you're really fine with it." Iruma started blushing and nodded.

"See, I knew they'd look good in blue." Iruma hadn't been expecting this, but was having fun regardless, maybe Amami wasn't that bad after all, maybe even dateable. But they'd have to talk about that another time.


	8. Ouma x Komaeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done for Danganronpa rarepair week  
> Day 1: fireworks

"Oi, get back here or I’ll one shove of those up your ugly ass!" Iruma yelled, running after Ouma. He was trying to steal her wonderful handmade fireworks, you could tell because only she could be such a genius to invent something as wonderful as them. The best part - they worked when you were asleep! Well... by that she meant they would go off randomly at night time, but it still counted.

"How are you going to do that if you can’t catch me?" He sprinted around a corner and seemingly vanished, leaving Iruma wondering which way he went. 

"Curse that shitty gremlin!" She yelled, shocking a certain programmer who was walking by. If those fireworks were released now, it would not end well. Of course, they would look absolutely stunning, they were invented by her after all, but they hadn’t been properly tested. She thought the best option would be to wait until nighttime, then wait and see if any of them went off automatically, like they were supposed to. Maybe this was a good thing, she wouldn’t be putting her own life in danger this way.

 

"Ah, you’re back. Did you manage to convince her?" Komaeda looked up as Ouma entered the storeroom behind the school, putting down his book.

"I sure did! Just asked her nicely, and she gave them right over." Ouma set down the box, and sat down next to him, exhausted.

"I’m glad to hear it. I was expecting you’d steal them." He smiled, slowly putting a hand on his partner's. He knew that this statement was bullshit, but didn’t want to mention it. If he had a dollar for every lie the boy told, his fortune would have doubled by now. 

"Me stealing? No, I would never..." Ouma said, whilst sitting on the cushion he’d stolen from the rec room. "So, is everything ready?"

"Sure is!" Komaeda smiled. "The party tomorrow is sure to bring lots of hope to everyone, and these will help a lot, thank you." Komaeda picked up a firework, thinking about how wonderful it’d be.

"No problem, helping people is what I do. In fact, the members of my organisation help exactly 28,384 old ladies across the street every day!" He boasted, grinning ear to ear. "Maybe they’ll help you one day, you’re going a little grey."

Komaeda read the label. "Miu Iruma's ultimate fireworks? Ultimates! They must be full of hope... So, how do we light these? This says: 'These aren’t just any fireworks, they’re... word I do not want to say... wonderful, created by the gorgeous me! They’ll produce a censored explosion so censored censored that they’ll censored censored your censored censored with your censored, especially if you’re censored your boyfriend or girlfriend at the time.' Very helpful Miu..."

"Hey hey, you just gotta tune out the useless stuff, and by that I mean all of it! Man, she really is an idiot to write this on them..." Ouma read, leaning on his shoulder, causing him to blush. "Hmm, try there, the part that says 'Instructions'."

"Oh, right. 'These bad boys won’t just light up when you want them too, unlike your boy. They’re completely random! Yep, between the hours of 10pm and 6am, there is a 50% chance of any one firework going off, so good luck and don’t let them explode in your faces, even if you like... censored exploding in your face.' Random eh? Say, if we put one of these in a box with a cat overnight, with no ways to check inside, would the cat be alive or dead after one night?"

"Well, if there’s no way then there’s obviously no air holes. Of course it’s fucking dead." He was a little bored, but these fireworks would make the night exciting.

"Ah, I guess you’re right... poor thing. Well, these sound crazy, but they’ll be great for tomorrow."

"Yeah... hey hey! What if..."

"Yes?"

"We put a firework in each dorm to wake everyone up? That’d really kick off the secret party with a bang!" Ouma's plan was dangerous. It was stupid. It was the best idea Komaeda had ever heard.

"Ah, that would be nice, but we can’t coordinate them to go off at the same time, or even at all... unless we rely on my luck."

"It’s a deal then, see you tomorrow. Darling." Ouma kissed him on the cheek before leaving. Komaeda smiled, and went back to his book. He was so close to the end, and had already figured out who the killer was.

 

That night, Iruma stayed up, watching out. However, due to bullshit luck powers, all of them stayed intact for the party. At 6am, she decided she’d skip school that day, and went back to her room to rest hanging the usual sign on the outside of her door: 'Do not disturb, has been up all night doing things I’m sure you virgins would love to hear about.' She had only been stopped from using it once, and after a while she was able to convince Ishimaru up complaining.

That evening, Komaeda and Ouma were putting their plan into action. Ouma broke into every dorm room, and quietly placed two fireworks in each one, to make sure the 50/50 chance worked. Komaeda wasn’t quite sure if he knew how probability worked, but didn’t argue. Once he was done, he returned outside to Komaeda, who smiled at him

'It’s time."

 

Miu Iruma woke to the sound of her door opening. Who could it be at this hour, and what did they want to do with her? She was excited just thinking about it, but pretended to be asleep, to see what the person would do. When she heard them leave again, she sat up and looked around, her eyes falling on the two fireworks on the floor.

"Shit." 

She left her room immediately and rang Kaede's door. 

"Iruma? How can I help?"

Iruma help up the fireworks. "Are there any of these in your room?" She didn’t know if Ouma was only targeting her, but if he wasn’t then everyone needed to get out.

Kaede looked at it. That shape... could it be? knowing Iruma it probably was? "Uh... I don’t..." She turned around, shutting her door, when she spotted them on the floor. "Wait a second, when did these get here?"

Iruma grabbed her hand and ran to the exit, pulling the fire alarm as she left. Hopefully anyone in there would be able to escape.

 

Ouma saw the two leave. "Ah, here's our first guests!" He waved over to them, and watched as several other people wandered out too, all looking a mix of tired, confused and scared. "Hello there! Welcome to-"

"You little shit! Do you know what you’ve done?" Iruma grabbed him by the collar, and was about to punch him when...

 

The dorm building exploded in a rainbow of colours. It was undoubtedly the most beautiful fireworks display they’d ever seen, but at the same time it brought chaos and destruction.

 

The now large group of people watched it burn in amazement and terror, when Komaeda spoke up. "So, welcome to our fireworks party! I hope we can-"

No one cared what he was saying. "You blew up the fucking dorms! Someone could still be in there!"

"I... uh... Komaeda thought about it. The fireworks had gone Of in such a spectacular fashion, his luck was brilliant. He wouldn’t be surprised if one of his friends were dead. "I mean, maybe? But I’m sure the hope coming out of this will-" He was stopped by Ouma grabbing his hand.

"I think we should just run."

"A game of tag eh? How nostalgic and full of hope!" 

So they ran for ages, being chased by a whole parade of ultimates, with more and more fireworks going off to light their way. Ouma was talking on the phone as he went, and eventually suggested they went back to the dorms. Komaeda wasn’t sure why, they wouldn’t be able to hide there, but knew Ouma would have something up his sleeve.

The two of them stood in front of the building, waiting for the parade to catch up. When they did, they saw a strange sight - the dorm building was very intact and not on fire. The two of them went to Komaeda's room to avoid questions, and snuggled up together on the bed.

"Nishishi, I think that went well."

"Yeah, it did. I’m sure everyone had so much fun running around, we need to thank Iruma for the fireworks."

"Yeah, we should."

"Oh Ouma? How is the building here? I was sure it was destroyed."

"Hmm, well my friends at Dice have been monitoring this school for months, carefully plotting out every chair and table and item, down to the last toothbrush hair. We built an exact replica, and the team just switched out the buildings whilst we were being chased!"

"Alright, then. I’ll believe that."

"Really! Wow, by now I’d have thought you’d be able to spot my lies. Nah, it was just a cool lights show, also thanks to Miu. Those fireworks I stole were complete fakes!"

"Is that so?" 

"Hmm, who knows? But I’ll tell you something, our fun night together has only just begun." Ouma kissed the taller boy, and stared into his eyes. "Let’s play 2 truths one lie for a while. I doubt you’ll be able to spot them though, I’m such a good liar, aren’t I?" Komaeda agreed, and they stayed up talking all night, whilst ignoring the doorbell being rung by annoyed students (mostly Iruma).


	9. Mukuro x Kyoko, Byakuya x Leon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Danganronpa rare pair week: flowers

"There are a lot of places to hide in here." Mukuro wondered out loud, to no one in particular. Monokuma had promised that if a month passed without any killing, a new floor would open. And as they entered their fifth month, the fifth floor, including the garden, had been unlocked. Despite the amount of time that had passed, she was still aware that these people could have the intentions to kill, so she would always need to keep an eye on her surroundings.

"Oh, do you wanna play hide and seek?" Makoto asked, completely missing her thought process. "That would be a good way to pass the time."

"That’s not what I-"

"That does sound like fun!" Chihiro butted in. "But we would need to set a few limitations. I’m sure the seeker doesn’t want to be constantly running up and down the entire school."

"Like, I doubt we could all hide in the garden. Maybe we should say anywhere on this floor, or the fourth floor. And no chickens in the bathrooms!" Junko continued. She knew Mukuro didn’t mean it like this, but thought this was the perfect time for her to hang out with her crush.

"There is no way you are going to make me hide." Of course, killjoy himself, Byakuya Togami. "I refuse to be a part of this." He was walking out, when Leon spoke up.

"Alright, Byakuya can be the seeker then!"

"Wait that’s not-"

"What, you don’t think you’re up for the task? I thought you liked games." Celes questioned. "But if you still refuse, I’m sure I can do a much better job of finding everyone."

"Is that so. No, I will do it. Not get going commoners, you’re going to have to find a good location to escape the eyes of the esteemed Byakuya Togami. I’ll count to 20, no more, no less. One..." All the students ran off, as he closed his eyes and began counting. Well, nearly all.

 

Mukuro decided to stay in the garden, as the heir wouldn’t expect that. She snuck around, as quietly as possible, trying to find a good spot.

"Twenty. Ready or not, here I come."

Togami started by quickly walking around the garden. Despite its size, there would be few locations to actually hide, well, unless you left a trail of stepped-on plants that is. Mukuro watched him, and made sure to keep out of his sight at all times. Technically it wasn’t hiding, but as long as she wasn’t spotted it counted. Ducking down, she made use of her military training. He glanced her way a few times, but never actually saw her.

Eventually he left, and Mukuro let out a sigh of relief. She stood up and turned. And ran straight into someone.

"Ah, Kyoko. Are you hiding here too?"

"I am indeed. But I doubt he’ll be back for a while, maybe we could walk around for a while."

"I would like that." Mukuro smiled, glad to be spending some time with her favourite person.

 

Meanwhile, Byakuya had found his first victim. It was Leon, who was barely trying to hide in the dojo. 

"Wow, you caught me. Great job." The sarcasm was endless. "Here." He put a handmade cherry blossom crown on Byakuya's head. "You know, you look a little less like an asshole like that, I think ya should keep it."

The other boy just stared at him, and tore it off.

"Aw man, I spent so much time on that."

"Give it to one of your so called 'chicks' then." Byakuya didn’t want to acknowledge his feelings for Leon, they were getting in the way of his life. If they hadn’t met, he would have escaped months ago. But noooo, he just had to fall for this guy, and where had that got him? He was playing hide and seek, and was trying not to blush when being given such a nice gift. It didn’t help that Leon had been so condescending about it.

"Huh, but I made it especially for you." Leon had admitted this many times: he found Byakuya very attractive, even if his personality left a lot to be desired. "Well, don’t expect any gifts from me in the future." He huffed and walked towards the exit. "Let’s go find the others." Byakuya followed, cursing himself for being so rude.

 

"That’s a big flower..." Mukuro commented. There were so many flowers in the garden, but Kyoko was the prettiest of them all. Wow that was cheesy.

"It sure is." Kyoko smiled back, and glanced at Mukuro's hand, wishing she could hold it. "Do you want to investigate the shed?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course." Before Mukuro could start walking, Kyoko grabbed her hand, and dragged her along. She quickly caught up, but didn’t let go. "This is nice." She thought out loud.

"It sure is. But I wonder how the others are doing, I’m sure some people must have been caught by now." Wonder not Kyoko, for we're about to cut to...

 

Asahina and Toko, both hiding under the headmaster's desk, because his office is unlocked right now. Deal with it, they’re playing hide and seek, do you think I care about cannon? 

"Sooo, should we talk or something?" Asahina was keen to break the silence, as she enjoyed talking to the literary girl.

"Well we could, but then there’d be a bigger chance of someone hearing us." Toko was comfortable talking to the girl, as she’d been one of the first to accept her. She’d also been willing to give Genocider a chance, whether that was a good idea or not.

"Ah well, this place is pretty obvious anyway, no harm done. So, what do you wanna talk about?" However, before Toko could speak, She was interrupted by a certain heir.

"No time for idle chatter girls, we have searching to do." Byakuya had leaned over the desk, and was now staring at them. "Pretty obvious indeed." The girl’s sighed, and joined the ever-growing group of seekers, which currently consisted of: Byakuya, Leon (who was wearing a flower crown for some reason), Hifumi, Mondo And Sakura.

"Y'know, for someone who was against this game, you sure are into the whole seeker role." Mondo teased. "Guess you’re more childish than I thought."

"Hardly, I just enjoy the thrill of the chase." Leon took this opportunity to return the cherry blossoms to the intended recipient. "Leon, if that thing is not off my head in 5 seconds, I will have to take drastic measures..."

"I’ll live. Doesn’t he look cute guys?" Asahina nodded, as did Toko. The rest didn’t seem to care.

"That’s it." Byakuya grabbed Leon's hand, and pulled him out. "The rest of you, search for the others, I’ll be back soon." Leon was a little scared, but excited to see what he’d do. How bad could it be?

 

Meanwhile, Kyoko and Mukuro are looking around the shed, still holding hands. "Have you found anything exciting?"

"There are some more weapons here, as expected. I have also deduced that you have very nice hands." Kyoko tried to flirt, it wasn’t one of her strong suits.

"Why thank you." Mukuro blushed a little. "Hey Kyoko." She decided to risk it, and ask the question she’d been meaning to ask for ages.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go out with me?" 

Kyoko let go of her hand and stared at her in shock. "I..."

"Oh, I’m sorry. I thought our feelings were mutual. Just forget I ever-"

"I thought we were already dating."

"Wait, really?"

"Well, you gave me that rose in vitro, I saw that as a symbol of romantic love." Mukuro remembered that, she’d been so nervous about it. Now she thought about it, Kyoko had seemed a lot more affectionate since then. 

"Ah. So, if that a yes?"

"Of course it is."

"So can I hold your hand again now?" Kyoko gave her hand, and Mukuro took it, before they went back out into the garden, where they decided to actually find somewhere to hide, it’s in the name of the game after all.

 

Meanwhile, Byakuya and Leon were now making out. Yeah. Monokuma can you wind back the tapes so we can figure out how that happened? 

"What’s wrong, you afraid of flower crowns?"

"I doubt a playboy like you would understand, but in my life, a gift of flowers represents the desire to be in a relationship. And from you..."

"Ah, so you don’t wanna date me then? Shame."

"Of course I- shame?"

"You’re pretty hot and rich, and I just love sarcasm. I’d date you, if that’s what you wanna hear."

Byakuya was shocked, and practically froze, leaving Leon wondering if he’d broken the boy. "So be it, you’ll make a good companion."

"Uh, So is that a yes? Or..."

"Shut up and kiss me punk."

Well, that explains it. Does anyone actually care about this game anymore?

 

Makoto was hiding in the biology room, and really regretting it, as it was really cold. Luckily he had his hoodie, and a tiny programmer to cuddle.

Ishimaru was in the music room, trying to convince Sayaka it was a bad idea for her to try and hide in the grand piano. 

Junko was hiding in Monokuma's room. What a cheater.

Celes had been caught as she was trying to move between rooms, and had immediately exposed Hagakure as well.

Eventually everyone was caught, and they agreed that next time they’d take it all a little more seriously.


	10. Toko x Korekiyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danganronpa Rarepair Week, day 3: ice cream

"Are you sure you don’t want anything Toko?" Leon asked. He was a little concerned that she wasn’t eating, only drinking a Diet Coke for lunch, especially since everyone else was having burgers.

"No. I’m not hungry." She quietly replied. This wasn’t a complete lie, she didn’t feel bigger hungry, only bag of crisps hungry, she’d get something from the hostel's vending machine later. But there was another reason, her anxiety prevented her from ordering food. Especially when she was in Switzerland, in an area where most people spoke French, which she didn’t. 

Korekiyo didn’t speak, but looked at her silently. He knew exactly what was going on, she’d confided in him yesterday about her problem, and he’d been a big help. He only wished she’d asked him sooner, he was fluent in French, he could have ordered for her. Ah well, she seemed content with this scenario.

"I’ll pay." Byakuya said, pulling out a credit card. "But don’t think this is a gift, I’ll be expecting my money back." He got up to do this, and the others had a quick discussion about it. Between the five of them, the total came to just under 40 francs, so they should pay 10 each. Toko got out her purse too, but was stopped.

"Hey, you only got a coke, we can cover it for ya!" However, these words didn’t soothe her. She didn’t like being in debt to people, as they would have the potential to use it against her later.

Well, maybe it was better this way. Despite how long they’d known each other, Toko still couldn’t bring herself to make eye contact with the heir, even if she knew she had no chance with him. His flirting with the baseball guy last evening had proven that. 

"Alright team, let’s go! I saw a crepe place, and we absolutely need to try those before we leave for the museum!" Nidai took control of the group as they wandered over to the next cafe. Toko remembered her childhood, one of her mothers preferred western food, and sometimes she’d get the leftovers when she made crepes. She wanted to get one, but there was still a huge language barrier, and anxiety, preventing her from ordering.

"H-hey Korekiyo?" Despite his general creepiness, Toko found that she was most comfortable asking him for help. In fact, she’d go as far to say that she wouldn’t have the confidence to hang out with this loud group if he wasn’t there. It was weird.

"Yes, how can I help."

"Can you order a crepe for me? The top one." She said, pointing at the list. It had the added benefit of being the cheapest one. She gave him a 10 franc note, despite the fact the crepe was only 4,50.

"Of course I can." He smiled (probably) back at her, and took the money. She breathed a sigh of relief, and sat down with the others.

"Hey Toko, aren’t you going to order?" Leon asked. God he was getting annoying. What did it matter to him what she was eating? She was making sure to get enough food a day, so he could just lay off and stop pretending to care.

About a minute later, Korekiyo brought her crepe, and gave back the note. She was a little shocked to say the least, now she’d be in debt to 2 people. But she couldn’t find the words to complain, and just ate her food, watching Leon trying to feed Byakuya, and him refusing and giving him an icy glare (but secretly he was trying not to blush). She had already come up with a plan. It was Korekiyo's birthday, and all she needed to do was give him a card with the money in it. Then he’d be sure to accept it.

 

After a while, the group had to meet up with the rest of the school trip. After a trip to the Geneva Red Cross museum, everyone was in the hostel. The teachers on the trip saw this opportunity to pass around a certain card. 

She signed it 'Dear Korekiyo. Thanks for helping. Happy birthday! From Toko.' And she also took the opportunity to sneakily put a 10 franc note in the envelope. Only Byakuya saw her do this, and he took no notice.

That evening they went bowling, where Toko managed to expertly display her incompetence by scoring the lowest of all 25 people there. She was disappointed to say the least.

Afterwards, the teachers too, them to a pizza restaurant, where Korekiyo was given his card. He read though it, giving Toko a glance whilst doing so.

"Free money? Sure, I’ll take it."

They went back to the bowling alley, to play in the arcade for a while. Korekiyo asked her if she wanted to play a shooter game.

"I’ve only ever played crane games before, but alright."

To her surprise, she ended up doing better than him, which was a shock to him, as it was his favourite arcade game of all time. 

Toko turned around to look at Mario kart, but when she looked back Korekiyo had vanished. She started to panic, looking around frantically. Some of the other Hope's Peak students were in sight, but she couldn’t stand being out of his sight. She felt her breathing get faster as she frantically searched, trying not to have an anxiety attack in the process. 

She found him in front of the tv with the other boys, and he didn’t spare a glance when she pulled over a chair.

 

The next day, they experienced the main event of the trip - the visit to CERN. I mean, this was a physics trip, not just a good excuse for a holiday. Honestly, she didn't actually understand what any of the cool nuclear physics people were talking about, but pretended to anyway, as she didn’t want to inconvenience anyone. She was an author, not a scientist.

That afternoon their small group, and a few others, went swimming in the lake, which was also a lot of fun, even if she thought she was going to die when she was swimming out to the others. It was also an excellent opportunity to see Kyoko in a swimsuit, what a beauty. Wait what was she saying? Why was she more interested in her than any of the hot guys here? She remembered something Mukuro once said: 'everyone’s a little gay for Kyoko'. Ah, of course.

Afterwards, they got some ice cream nearby. Korekiyo and Toko both wanted slushies, and it all seemed good. That is, until Korekiyo asked a certain question.

"Hey Toko, how much money do you have left?"

"I have over 100 francs, why?" He looked at her in shock, he wasn’t expecting her to have so much left from the original 150 they were all given. Most people seemed to be on their last 30.

"Well I was wondering, I bought you that crepe yesterday, can you pay for my slushie?"

Toko stared at him for a second. How she wished she could speak her mind right now. If she could, she’d say:

"Well first of all, bitch, I was willing to pay for it myself, but oh no, ultimate gentleman over here decides he doesn’t need my money and just gives it back, so I was assuming you didn’t care about it. It was your choice to buy it for me, so piss off. And also, I already gave you back twice that much in your birthday card, you consider that? No, you didn’t. I wouldn’t say I owe you anything, so you can get it yourself."

But what she actually said was:

"Sure."

Sometimes you just have to be the bigger person. And you know, maybe this could repay him for how nice he’d been to her throughout this holiday. Maybe this entire time, she’d been after the wrong person, maybe Korekiyo was more deserving of her love after all...


	11. Celes x Angie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danganronpa rare pair week day 4: stay in

Celestia Ludenberg woke up early that morning, with plenty of time to get ready. However, instead of going back to get some more beauty sleep like she usually would, she decided to spend longer than usual getting ready. She wondered why, it wasn’t as if she was doing anything special today, just going to spend some time with Angie Yonaga. And she definitely didn’t care for that girl, it was just to cure her boredom for a while. Maybe they’d even play a game... ah yes, she should take a couple of packs of playing cards. She doubted the artist would have anything in her room that wasn’t about Atua.

She took a long relaxing shower and got dressed leisurely. Before she put on her hair drills, she looked in the mirror and Taeko smiled back. "Hey fucker, you ready for your date yet? It’s been hours, what the hell are you playing at?" 

"This is not a date!" She attached her hair and looked away, but the thought persisted. She didn’t like to admit it, but her old self might have a point. No, what was she saying. Let Taeko have one victory, and soon she’d take over again. Last time that happened, she’d gone, how to put it? A little crazy, and she’d hurt some people who were going to be potential C class. Of course she was too proud to apologise to them, and gradually lost contact with them. What a pity. Celes couldn’t go back to her old life, where no one cared for her, no one even knew her name. Taeko was a parasite on her perfect life, who intruded on her thoughts mercilessly. She wished that being would get out of her head.

"And how would I do that?" Taeko seemed to read her thoughts, how annoying. Would she ever shut up? "How rude. You’re not perfect. And I can never leave you, I am you, whether you like it or not. And I know what you truly desire, to have that beautiful girl as your-" 

"Just stop would you." She didn’t want anything to mess up her da- her time with Angie. Of course, that’s what she was going to say. The queen of liars would never fall in love, that would be ridiculous, and go against her whole image. So just drop it for goodness sake. She decided to head out before the parasite made any more comments.

 

"Hiya Celes, I’ve been eagerly awaiting your arrival! Look at this!" Angie opened her door and pointed at the room. Celes thought that it was awfully clean, much better than last time. "Atua told me to tidy up!" Ah, that would explain it. 

"Well I thank you, I do appreciate having somewhere to sit that won’t get paint all over my fine clothes." She smiled, but was secretly extremely annoyed at what happened last time. Her stuff was dry-clean only, and she never had the time to get it done. Luckily Kirumi had somehow found out about the situation and offered to clean them for her, for free no less. "So, what do you want to do? I brought some cards, if you’d like a game."

"Atua says that gambling is wrong. You should just give up on monetary desires and donate all your wealth to Atua, you will make a great member. All I need from you is a little blood." Ah, this old proposition. But there was no way she could join her silly little cult. She had her own dream, and she doubted she could find a castle on Angie's island. But opposing gambling? That was something they’d never be able to agree on. If Celes didn’t gamble, what would she do? The only real thrills she’d had in life were when she was putting her life on the line, and she would be dammed if that’d be taken away from her.

"So that’s a no? What a shame."

"Oh, I would like to play a game, but the stakes will be slightly different to what you’re used to!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Atua tells me you’re hiding many things from me, and I’m curious. So, how about this: every time we lose a round, we tell the other something about us they didn’t know. Wouldn’t that be fun?"

Something Angie didn’t know. There were many things the girl didn’t know. But that was meaningless, she wouldn’t lose a single round. And whilst those weren’t the usual stakes, she’d played a game like this in the past, and that was a fun time. Even if she’d learnt some things she wished she hadn’t. She’d never be able to look at pufferfish the same way again. "Oh? Well, I’ll happily accept those conditions. But what do you want to play? You told me last time that you aren’t familiar with many games."

"Well that’s not quite true. The thing is, I don’t know any card games! So please teach me an easy one!"

Celes laughed internally, this was going to be too easy. "Alright, blackjack then." She gave a basic run down of the game, and Angie agreed to it.

 

The first round: Celestia got a 3 and a 6 straight away. How convenient. And 3 cards later, she’d got exactly 21 points. But Angie had gone bust almost immediately, what a shame. "So, your first confession?"

"Well, to start. Atua allows polygamy. And whilst I must marry a man in order to pass on the sacred lineage of the vessels, I may also take female partners. And I would rather have a girl as my true love!" Well, that was a little unexpected. Maybe she’d be interested in dating her. No, no, impossible. 

The second round: Celestia won again. What a surprise. "Ah me again! So, since I’ve been at Hope's Peak, I haven’t been able to convert anyone to the ways of Atua. Sometimes I feel like I’ve failed my mission." Oh, that was a shame. But unfortunately, she knew how these sorts of things worked, and weak, unsure people were the best recruits. But at this school, people like that we’re in short supply. 

The third round: Celestia won. How boring this was getting. "Well... I have lied about Atua's Will before. When I was younger, I didn’t want to go to school, so I claimed he'd told me not to go that day. But then he got mad at me, and..."

"You don’t have to say." Celestia knew this was painful for her to admit, and decided that she shouldn’t be forced to recall it.

"Ah alright, but I’ll tell you next time I lose a round!"

The fourth round: Celestia started off with an ace and a ten. Victory was assured, but... "Twist." She drew a couple more cards, and knew the outcome. "Bust." 

"No way! Did I beat the gambler?"

Celestia wondered why she’d done that. Was it to protect Angie, or did she want to do something herself. She heard an annoying voice in her head. 'Tell her the truth about me and you.'

Ah, so that’s what it was. Deep down, she’d wanted to tell Angie this secret. This might be a stupid decision, but she would go for it. "My real name is Taeko Yasuhiro."

"..." The other girl was silent for a moment. "Ok, but I already knew that."

"You what?"

"On the class register, it gives your real name." Had it? Damn, she’d got sloppy, how many other people knew this?

"Another thing..." There was only one other thing she could think of to say. No, she couldn’t, it would destroy their friendship. But her mind went blank at the worst moment, and she heard herself saying it, the truth she’d been trying to ignore.

"I’m in love with you."


	12. Post school mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danganronpa rare pair week day 5: au  
> This is a post-School mode au.   
> I’ll probably try and continue it sometime.

Makoto: So, we were able to graduate Hope's Peak, and my life has gone back to normal...

Makoto: Is what is like to say, but I ended up making a whole bunch of promises, will I be able to keep them all? Or even any of them?

Makoto: I mean, I’m now working for Hifumi, Celestia and Byakuya...

Makoto: I’ve been asked out by Aoi, and possibly Toko...

Makoto: I have to search for a dream with Junko and help Kyoko find what she lost.

Makoto: I even have to become a politician for Ishimaru!

Makoto: Luckily, all Chihiro wants is to be friends, and Sakura just wants me to watch a match.

Makoto: I didn’t make any promises with Sayaka, Mondo and Leon, but I’d like to stay friends with them.

Makoto: But the biggest problem is Hagakure...

(Flashback)

Makoto: What are you doing in my house!

Hagakure: Hey dude, your sister let me in. 

Makoto: Alright, but why are you here?

Hagakure: Hey, we said we were gonna stay together right?

Makoto: Well, we did say that but...

Hagakure: So I’ve decided I’m going to live here from now on! Alright?

Makoto: Alri-

Makoto: Wait what am I saying? Of course you can’t live here!

Hagakure: Aww, really? But I can’t go back home right now! If I do...

Hagakure: The mob will kill me!

Then perish.

Makoto: But isn’t there somewhere else you can stay? Like an Internet cafe.

Hagakure: No way, I’m totally broke right now. I don’t want to have to dip into my retirement funds.

Makoto: Couldn't you just use them to pay off the mafia?

Hagakure: I said I didn’t want to dip into them! Jeez Makoto!

Makoto: I’m sorry, you won’t be able to live here.

(End flashback)

Makoto: And now he’s living here.

Hagakure: Hey Makoto, Who are ya talking to?

Makoto: Huh? I’m not talking.

Hagakure: Strange, could of sworn I heard something.

Hagakure: Oh well! So, what are we doing today?

Makoto: Sorry, I cant hang out with you, I’ve got work. 

Hagakure: What? You’re going to abandon your best friend?

Makoto: I- I’ll be back later. Don’t worry.

Hagakure: Oh, you’re doing this to raise cash to pay back the Mafia!

Hagakure: Thanks dude, see you later.

That’s not- Nevermind.

 

Byakuya: You’re late. And on your first day as well.

Makoto: I’m sorry.

Byakuya: If it we’re anyone else, I would have fired them.

Byakuya: But seeing as you are new here, and don’t know how the Togami Colosothing works, I’ll let you off this once.

Makoto: T-thank you Byakuya.

Byakuya: And don’t call me that. It is Sir, or Mr Togami. Do you think I can let myself be referred to so casually by my employee?

Makoto: Sorry Sir.

Byakuya: Better. Now, come with me. Today I have 12 meetings, and you’ll need to transcribe all of them. 

That sound like hard work.

Byakuya: But to start, you can make me a coffee. Use exactly 50g of coffee grounds, no milk, no sugar. 

Byakuya: I’ll be in my office, don’t keep me waiting.

And he left.

I don’t even know where his office is though. Or the kitchen for that matter. 

After asking, I found my way around, and I got a coffee to him.

Byakuya: You’re late. Again.

Somehow I got through the day without Byakuya criticising me too much. He said one mistake, I’d be fired... I’m screwed, aren’t I?

Byakuya: I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t keep me waiting. 

Oh... And he’s smiling? Maybe he isn’t so harsh after all.

Byakuya: And get that dopey look off your face, it displeases me.

 

I’d agreed to go on a date with Aoi this afternoon, and I met her at a donut place. I talked a little about how my life had been since leaving Hope's Peak 3 days ago.

Aoi: Woah, that sounds harsh.

Aoi: And you’re saying he tried to take your organs?

Makoto: Yeah... I doubt he’ll stop unless I can come up with the money...

Makoto: But this isn't the time to complain. How are you Aoi?

Aoi: I’m good. I’ve been training hard. I’m gonna get to the Olympics, just watch me!

Makoto: It’s good to see you’re so determined about-

Suddenly a familiar face joined us.

Toko: M-Makoto? Are you on a date with someone else? Do I mean that little to you?

Makoto: Toko I-

Toko: Forget it. I thought you’d be good to me, but you’re just like all the others...

Aoi: Um, Makoto... what’s going on?

Crap, I didn’t want this to happen. How can I fix this without hurting anyone?

Makoto: I’m sorry.

Makoto: You see, when we were at Hope's Peak, I got to know both of you really well.

Makoto: And...

Makoto: Sorry, gonna reveal some personal stuff here.

Toko: F-fine. So be it. I doubt Miss Melons would care anyway. 

Toko: Is that why you prefer her?

Aoi: Hey, is that really all you think of me Makoto? After all that you said?

Makoto: Hey, I don’t prefer either of you! Let me apologise!

Makoto: So, when we were trapped, Aoi and I went on a few uh, 'practice dates' as she’d never had any romantic relationships before.

Toko: What? You’re single? No way...

Aoi: Hey, don’t act so surprised...

Makoto: And when we left, we agreed to go on a real date, so here we are. 

Makoto: But I also spent a lot of time with Toko, and she decided that... how to phrase it?

Toko: He inspired me to write something new, something better than anything I’ve ever written before.

Toko: And I... fell for...

Aoi: You too? Damn, this is awkward. So Makoto, who do you prefer?

Makoto: I... I can’t choose.

Aoi and Toko: What?

Makoto: I’m sorry, I like both of you. If I have to choose, it’d be better if I didn’t date either of you. 

Aoi: Awww...

Toko: I’m equal? To her?

Toko: Thats...

Makoto: I’m sor-

Toko: The nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me. 

Aoi: Huh?

Toko: You see me the same as a girl like her? Between a total hottie and me, we're equals? I’ll take it.

Aoi: I... fine. I won’t date you then.

Then Toko sneezed...

Genocider: Oi Oi idiots, why are you settling for nothing? This is such a cliché love triangle and Mahcutie isn’t even gonna try and choose the obvious path?

Makoto: The obvious path!

Genocider: Date both! Duh... well, see ya.

She sneezed again.

Aoi: Both?

Toko: Huh? What?

Aoi: That... serial killer suggested that Makoto dated both of us. 

Makoto: I don’t think that’s a good idea...

Toko: Half a boyfriend, that’s something I’ve never had before... I accept.

Makoto: Wait no I-

Aoi: If you’re good, I’m good! 

Makoto: Let me-

Aoi: So we're both dating Makoto now! 

Toko: Alright! But you’d better not seduce him away from me.

Aoi: I would never do that.

I guess that’s settled then? I’m not sure if this’ll work out, but I’m glad they’re happy-ish...

 

Hagakure: Welcome home!

Makoto: Hey...

Hagakure: So how was your day? I accidentally took a 3 hour nap instead of 2 hours, it kinda sucks...

Makoto: My hands are sore from writing for basically 12 hours straight, and I ended up with 2 girlfriends...

Hagakure: Oh... you think one of the, could be the mother of both our children?

Makoto: You’re still going on about that?

I went to my room, hoping to relax when I got several text messages.

Byakuya: There is a meeting at 7:00 sharp, be in by 6:30.

Hifumi: So assistant Naegi, please could you meet me at 7:30 pm? I need your assistance.

Celestia: I have been invited to an extravagant ball tomorrow evening. I request your presence. My carriage will reach your abode at 10:00. Don’t worry about your attire, I will have that sorted.

Ishimaru: Please contact me when you are available, we need to discuss our strategy for politics. 

Makoto: Well, as long as I finish Byakuya’s work by 7:00... it’ll all be fine, right? Ishi can probably wait for now...

Makoto: What have I gotten myself into?


	13. The forgotten Togamis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danganronpa Rarepair Week, day 6: past  
> Miu And Imposter brotp

"Hey, wake up Miyuki." A gentle shake was all it took, before she sat up yawning. 

"Ah, good morning Byakuya." She smiled at her half-brother, but he didn’t return it. Nothing unusual, but sometimes she wanted some confirmation that there was actually a human behind those glasses.

"Get up, father wants to speak to us." Oh, it was starting today was it? She looked around her room, knowing that she probably wouldn’t have it for much longer. Compared to her siblings, she was just a normal girl, with no particular talents. What use would she be to the Togami   
Corporation? But even if she was kicked out, she could probably make a new life for herself. How bad could exile really be?

"Ah... well, good luck. I know it’s unlikely either of us will become the heir, seeing as we're the youngest, but-"

"Don’t patronise me. I have no intention of losing, even if you’ve decided to lose." Harsh as ever, there was no getting through to him, was there? "If I were kicked out, it would be a fate worse than death. There would be no way to start again, our lives would fall into ruin."

She ruffled his hair. "That’s the spirit! You’ve worked for several companies already, so you can probably do it. Just don’t forget about me, 'kay?"

He brushed her hand away and left. That was the last time the two of them ever spoke.

 

Miu Iruma looked away from the register, smiling at her luck. Fall into ruin huh? Well look at how that went, they were both students at the same prestigious school, and she’d done it without anyone’s help. Besides, she was totally hot now.

But, she wouldn’t hold a grudge against him. He’d done well to become heir, and should be proud. But she was even better than him, and wouldn’t stop until he admitted it.

 

The gaze of a loving father was lost on her, the only parent she had was a cold harsh man. After the winner was decided, they were cast out of the family, left to rot. Is that what parents should do?

She tried to stay confident, but her fellow-castaways weren’t so happy. They laughed at her naivety, she was only a child, what she know? Even though a boy even younger had defeated all of them. She lost contact with them, even Yamaguchi. The boy she had always got on with, more than the others. He gave up his identity and stole other people’s, she could never find him.

Miyuki Togami was gone, and she had to start anew. She went by just Miu for a while. There wasn’t much she could really do, except running small errands for people. Living on the streets taught her a lesson - you can’t survive just by being nice. Sure, it helped, but she needed more.

When was the first time she swore? Probably when some creep wouldn’t leave her alone, she told him to fuck off. Not that he did... she remembered it like it was yesterday. She was running away, being cursed out by some guy who only wanted her body. 

When suddenly she ran onto the road...

 

She turned around the corner, and ran into someone, falling over. "Gah, watch it assho-" before noticing who it was. Blonde hair, blue eyes, glasses. He looked exactly like Byakuya, except fatter. "Fuck!"

"Ah, sorry." Wait, apologising? This couldn’t be the real Byakuya. No way. But they looked so similar, what sort of identity theft was going on?

Wait, identity theft... could it be? "Yamaguchi? Is that you?"

"I don’t know what you’re talking about, I am Byakuya Togami." She seemed shaken by her words, there was no doubt.

"God you’re an idiot. It’s me, Miyuki!" She smiled at him.

"I- really? You’ve changed. But I don’t go by that name any more. I don’t go by any name. I have no past, no family, no-"

"Alright shut the fuck up. No family my ass, I’m right here ya know?"

"Well I- how about we get lunch together, it seems like we really need to catch up."

 

She woke up in hospital, having been in a coma for about two weeks. At first she was freaking out, until a wonderful nurse explained what had happened. She’d been in surgery, not expected to live. And yet here she was. Somehow, she couldn’t remember the nurse's face, but her name. Iruma. What a lovely name, she decided to take it for herself.

Since the accident, she found herself coming up with a whole bunch of new ideas. At first, she was just creating weird contraptions out of junk she found on the street, but after a while she was noticed, and was given the means to create bigger and better inventions. She took a particular interest in things people could use whilst asleep. She’d often heard people complaining about how little free time they got, and this would help them. 

Oh, and she invited those contact lenses too. But who needed those?

 

"So you’ve been making a life for yourself? That’s admirable, I didn’t know it could be done."

"Hey, you think the Togami Corporation is everything? Fuck off. I'm successful, and I did it without our dick of a father. I’m not gonna stop until Byakuya recognises me as better than him."

"Have you seen him in recent years? He has an ego the size of Texas. I wish you luck, but I doubt you’ll be successful. Well, goodbye, I doubt we’ll meet again." He stood up to leave, when Miu grabbed his arm.

"Hey, you just gonna leave me like this? How about you stay with me for a while? It’d be better for ya, having no identity must fucking suck." 

"I’m sorry." He brushed her away and left. She watched sadly, hoping to see him again, but doubting it.

"Dammit."

 

"Hey Yamaguchi, even if we get kicked out, let’s keep in touch."

"Of course."


	14. Kamakura x Komaeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamakura's island mode, day 7 of Kamukoma week

What would you like to do with Kamukura?  
-Spend time together  
-Use a trip ticket  
-Never mind

Where would you like to go?  
-Jabberwock Park  
-Beach  
-Library  
-Movie theatre  
-Amusement Park  
-Military base

 

The Park is nice and quiet, with a weird statue in the middle  
It’s just the two of us, what should we do?

(First set)

-If we move that statue...

Kamakura: Would there be something underneath it?

Komaeda: With my luck, it’s possible there’s a treasure cave or something.

Kamakura: So It’s unpredictable? Alright, I’ll move it.

Komaeda: Do you-

Kamakura: You forget my talents? I could do it easily without your help. Just stand back.

I think he might have had a lot of fun.

 

-If we break that statue...

Kamakura: Maybe we could test your luck by doing that...

Kamakura: Stand over there, and I’ll throw fragments of it at you.

Kamakura: And we’ll see if you can survive.

Kamakura: Be warned, I have the aim of the ultimate baseball player.

We both had a good time today.

 

-If we climb that statue...

Kamakura: I don’t think anything would happen.

Kamakura: The view would be blocked by the trees. Sounds boring...

That went about as well as I’d expected.

 

(Second set)

-Let’s sit down for now.

Kamakura: Alright, but what do you suggest we do?

Komaeda: Maybe we could just talk for a while.

Kamakura: Sure, why not?

We both had a good time today.

 

-Let’s take a walk.

Kamakura: Why?

Komaeda: Because... walking is relaxing...

Kamakura: You can walk by yourself, I don’t feel like it.

That went about as well as I’d expected.

 

-The scenery is so nice...

Kamakura: I guess it is. But it’s always the same...

Kamakura: I’m not that interested in it.

I feel like he didn’t enjoy today.

 

(Third set)

-Let’s do some reading.

Kamakura: No, I find books boring. I can always tell what’s going to happen in the end.

Kamakura: Unless there are any with extremely good twists, which I doubt.

That went about as well as I’d expected.

 

-We should pick up some trash.

Kamakura: I guess we should...

He lifted me up.

Kamakura: Now what do I do with you?

This isn’t exactly what I meant, but I’m not complaining.

I think he might have had a lot of fun.

 

-That’s a weird statue.

Kamakura: I guess...

Kamakura: I don’t see the point in worrying about it, it’s a statue, it won’t suddenly come to life.

Kamakura: That would be too illogical.

I feel like he didn’t enjoy today.

 

The beach is peaceful and full of potential disaster...  
It’s just the two of us, what should we do?

(First set)

-Let’s make a sandcastle!

Kamakura: The placement of the sand, the placement of any stones or seashells, there are infinite possibilities.

Komaeda: So is that a yes?

Kamakura: We can’t get to infinity, but let’s make as many as possible. 

He got to work immediately, shovelling sand at an alarming rate.

We both had a good time today.

 

-Let’s swim!

Kamakura: I thought you were against swimming.

Komaeda: Well, with anyone else my luck would cause a disaster. But with you-

Kamakura: My luck may cancel it out. Let’s go then. I want to test this luck of yours.

I think he might have had a lot of fun.

 

-Do you like to tan?

Kamakura: I couldn’t stay still for that long, I’d get bored.

Ah, that’s to be expected...

I feel like he didn’t enjoy today.

 

(Second set) 

-Let’s go fishing.

Kamakura: Oh, you want to eat fresh fish tonight? 

Kamakura: Alright, you can catch them, and I’ll cook them.

Kamakura: I’m sure you’ll be able to get some good ones.

We both had a good time today.

 

-Let’s take off our clothes.

Kamakura: I-

Kamakura: I didn’t predict you'd say something like that. But I have no objections.

Did I manage to catch him off guard?

I think he might have had a lot of fun.

 

-Let’s split a watermelon.

Kamaruka: I don’t like traditions like that. They bore me.

That went about as well as I’d expected.

 

(Third set)

-Let’s gather seashells.

Kamakura: I don’t get the point of that…

Komaeda: Then we can make crowns out of them and wear them.

Kamakura: Hmm, I guess you would look good with one of those…

We both had a good time today.

 

-Let’s relax for a while.

Kamakura: That sounds boring…

Kamakura: Isn’t there something we can do?

That went about as well as I’d expected.

 

-Let’s make some toy boats.

Kamakura: Boats?

Kamakura: Yes, let’s do that.

That's the most energetic I’ve ever seen him.

Kamakura: I really like boats…

I think he might have had a lot of fun.

 

As expected, the library is quiet.  
It’s just the two of us, what should we do?

(First set)  
-Those books would burn well…

Kamakura: I guess they would…

Kamakura: The patterns of the flames would be so unpredictable, I would like to see it.

I think he might have had a lot of fun.

 

-This is a little boring.

Kamakura: It is…

Kamakura: I just want to go back now.

I feel like he didn’t enjoy today.

 

-This is a great place to kill time.

Kamakura: Do you think so?

Kamakura: I can always predict what’s going to happen in a book, so I lose interest quickly…

That went about as well as I’d expected

 

(Second set)

-It’s quiet.

Kamakura: Yes, isn’t that how libraries usually are?

Kamakura: I don’t see the point in bringing that up…

That went about as well as I’d expected.

 

-Do you want to read?

Kamakura: Depends how good the books here are, but I doubt it…

Kamakura: I’m sure I could write something just as good, or even better…

Kamakura: But I don’t want to do that either.

I feel like he didn’t enjoy today.

 

-Do you want to study?

Kamakura: Are you serious?

Komaeda: I mean, could you help me study? I’m not very good at it myself.

Kamakura: I see no problem in doing that.

Kamakura: Let’s start with the entire history of Japan. With my guidance, you could probably learn it in an hour.

We both had a good time today.

 

(Third set)

-How about hide and seek?

Kamakura: I’m sure I’d be able to find you instantly.

Komaeda: Usually I’m pretty good at not being caught.

Kamakura: Hmm, alright. I’ll count to 20.

Kamakura: 1-

We both had a good time today.

 

-What do you want to do?

Kamakura: I don’t know. Everything bores me…

Komaeda: How about something you haven’t done before? 

Kamakura: Even if I can predict what’s going to happen, I’ll be bored by it.

I feel like he didn’t enjoy today.

 

-Let’s look for treasure.

Kamakura: Why would a library contain treasure? It seems illogical to put something so valuable-

Komaeda: I don’t mean actual treasure, something new and exciting. Or full of mystery.

Kamakura: Oh, it was a metaphor. So, where should we begin our search?

I think he might have had a lot of fun. 

 

There’s a whole bunch of movies here, but will any of them be good?  
It’s just the two of us, what should we do?

(First set)

-How about a romance movie?

Kamakura: I can’t say I’ve ever experienced romance before…

Kamakura: Wait, is this a romantic date? Then that would be the obvious thing to watch.

We both had a good time today.

 

-How about a horror movie?

Kamakura: No thanks, I don’t find them scary at all…

I feel like he didn’t enjoy today.

 

-How about a mystery movie?

Kamakura: I don’t like them at all, too predictable…

That went about as well as I’d expected.

 

(Second set)  
-Do you want something to eat?

Kamakura: At the movies people eat popcorn right?

Kamakura: It’s nice to watch it pop, put some in the machine and I can watch.

You you rather watch that than a movie?

We both had a good time today.

 

-Do you want something to drink?

Kamakura: No thanks. 

Kamakura: …

Komaeda: …

This is awkward.

I feel like he didn’t enjoy today.

 

-Do you want to leave?

Kamakura: You drag me all the way out here, and then ask that?

Kamakura: Maybe I do want to go, you’re just making this even more boring…

That went about as well as I’d expected.

 

(Third set)  
-I’d rather film a movie than watch one.

Kamakura: That wouldn’t be a bad idea at all. 

Kamakura: In a movie about all the people on this island, who would be the protagonist?

Kamakura: Maybe we should film our time here, I’d like to have record of our time together.

I think he might have had a lot of fun.

 

-I might fall asleep whilst watching.

Kamakura: Then why bother if it bores you so much?

Kamakura: And if you do, I won’t let you rest your head on my shoulder.

Komaeda: How about your lap?

Kamakura: … fine.

I feel like he didn’t enjoy today.

 

-Where do you want to sit?

Kamakura: Well, the centre, about 2/3s up.

Kamakura: Statistically, that’s the place where people have the most enjoyment.

I won’t doubt that.

We both had a good time today.

 

The amusement park looks dangerous. What a nice place.  
It’s just the two of us, what should we do?

(First set)

-The carousel looks nice.

Kamakura: I’ve never been on one of those before. Are they fun?

Komaeda: They sure are! I haven’t been on one of them for years, but I loved them as a child.

Kamakura: Alright, I’ll try it.

I think he might have had a lot of fun.

 

-Why don’t we check out the haunted house?

Kamakura: I have no interest.

Kamakura: How scary could it really be?

I feel like he didn’t enjoy today.

 

-That rollercoaster…

Kamakura: Is there something wrong with it?

Komaeda: I wouldn’t mind going on, but with my luck-

Kamakura: There’s sure to be a disaster? What if I was there too? I have that luck too, I’d like to see what happens too.

We both had a good time today.

 

(Second set)

-We could get lost…

Kamakura: No, I can remember the way. I’m good with directions.

Kamakura: Or do you doubt my talents?

I feel like he didn’t enjoy today.

 

-We could have fun…

Kamakura: Do you think so? I’ll rely on you then.

Kamakura: Give me a good time, alright?

I’ll do my best.

I think he might have had a lot of fun.

 

-What do you think about this place?

Kamakura: It’s a little boring…

Kamakura: But it’s better than being alone. 

We both had a good time today.

 

(Third set)

-Let’s climb that castle.

Kamakura: I guess that wouldn’t be a waste of time. 

Kamakura: Don’t expect me to catch you if you fall.

Komaeda: Don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine no matter-

But he was already climbing at an alarming rate. I don’t think I’ll be able to keep up…

We both had a good time today.

 

-Do you want to hold hands?

Kamakura: I’ve never done that with someone before. 

He grabbed my hand.

Komaeda: Huh?

Kamakura: Warm… I like this.

I think he might have had a lot of fun.

 

-How about we just go home?

Kamakura: Sure, this is boring anyway.

I feel like he didn’t enjoy today.

 

The military base is full of so many weapons. I wouldn’t be surprised if someone ended up injured.  
It’s just the two of us, what should we do?

(First set)

-There’s a lot of tanks here…

Kamakura: There are, but there aren’t any warships…

Komaeda: Maybe we should look around, there might be something.

Kamakura: You think so? Let’s go than.

I think he might have had a lot of fun.

 

-There’s a lot of weapons here…

Kamakura: Yeah there are.

Kamakura: Should I be worried about what you’ll do with them?

I feel like he didn’t enjoy today.

 

-There’s a lot of fuel here…

Kamakura: And so?

Kamakura: What do you want to do with it?

Komaeda: Don’t always rely on me. What do you want to do?

Kamakura: I- I don’t know. Everything is just so boring to me…

Kamakura: I never know what to do, I can always predict what’s going to happen. I hate it sometimes…

That went about as well as I’d expected.

 

(Second set)

-This is dangerous.

Kamakura: It really is.

Kamakura: I’ll have to watch you so you don’t do anything…

Why would you automatically assume I’ll do something?

We both had a good time today.

 

-This is exciting.

Kamakura: Is it? It’s just…

Komaeda: Boring?

Kamakura: Exactly... 

That went about as well as I’d expected.

 

-This is…

Kamakura: …

Kamakura: It’s what?

Kamakura: Don’t just go all silent on me like that.

I feel like he didn’t enjoy today.

 

(Third set)

-Let’s explore.

Kamakura: No, I’ve already seen everything. I don’t want to.

I feel like he didn’t enjoy today.

 

-Let’s workout.

Kamakura: I can see why you’d want to work out, but I am in peak physical condition.

Kamakura: Unless you just want me to instruct you…

Komaeda: Yeah, that’s right.

Kamakura: Alright, start with 250 press ups, then come back to me.

We both had a good time today.

 

-Let’s go somewhere else.

Kamakura: …

Kamakura: What a waste of time.

That went about as well as I’d expected.

 

(General reactions)

I think he might have had a lot of fun.

Kamakura: Today was better than I’d expected.

Kamakura: For once I wasn’t bored… thank you.

Kamakura: You’re just so… unpredictable sometimes.

Kamakura: Would you walk me back to the hotel?

 

We both had a good time today.

Kamakura: That was a nice day…

Kamakura: I can’t believe it.

Kamakura: Let’s go back to the hotel.

 

I feel like he didn’t enjoy today.

Kamakura: That was boring…

Kamakura: I’m a little disappointed, but maybe I should have expected this.

Kamakura: I’m going back now.

 

That went about as well as I’d expected.

Kamakura: …

Kamakura: Bye…

 

(Ending)

Kamakura: We were meant to make bonds here?

Kamakura: I’ve never been good at showing my emotions, maybe this is a good thing.

Komaeda: I kinda realised.

Kamakura: I’m not complaining, I have made some good friends here.

Kamakura: Especially you…

Komaeda: You, like a talentless guy like me?

Kamakura: I used to think talents were all that mattered, it was the reason I was created after all.

Kamakura: But it’s just so boring…

Kamakura: I can predict everything before it happens, most people would see that as a good thing.

Kamakura: But I wish I could have more fun.

Kamakura: And then there’s you.

Kamakura: The things you say, and your luck, I find it so…

-useless  
-unpredictable  
-good

Komaeda: You find it useless, right? You already have it too.

Kamakura: No, I find they’re slightly different.

Kamakura: I can predict what my luck will do, but with you its…

Komaeda: You think my luck is good… for me at least, I tend to hurt other people.

Kamakura: Well, obviously it’s good, but that’s not it. It’s…

Komaeda: You think it’s unpredictable?

Kamakura: Exactly. Which means it’s interesting to watch.

Kamakura: It’s the most fun I’ve had… thank you.

Kamakura: I can’t believe it’s over…

Komaeda: It doesn’t have to be.

Komaeda: We could stay together, until you get bored of me that is.

Kamakura: I hope that isn’t for a long time.

Komaeda: I accept, thank you.

And so, our days on the island came to a close...


	15. Amami x Saihara

Shuichi tensed up, feeling the breath on his face. It was uncomfortable, of course, but nice at the same time. He only hoped Rantaro didn’t notice how much he was enjoying this… 

He thought back to why they were in this position: Gonta was suddenly attacking everyone, with no context, except he would ‘get them to love bugs’. Yikes! Shuichi was pretty sure Kokichi was involved with this somehow, but didn’t want to stick around and question it. Instead, he’d entered one of the classrooms in an effort to hide, where he’d ran into Rantaro. They barely had time to make eye contact before they heard Gonta approaching again. 

Before he knew it, Shuichi had been shoved into a locker, and Rantaro had followed…

And now they were here, squeezed together like sardines. Sardines weren’t that good, salmon is way better, but nevermind that. After his eyes had grow accustomed to the darkness, he noticed how close they were. Rantaro had his arms around Shuichi, and they were hoping Gonta wouldn’t find them. Rantaro was looking behind him, through the small vent-like window. 

He briefly turned back to Shuichi, and gave an apologetic smile. Shuichi weakly smiled back, trying not to stare too much into those beautiful eyes. No, no, this was not the time for that. He heard the classroom door open, and heavy footsteps.

“Hello? Shuichi? Where are you?” He couldn’t see out, but recognised the voice. He prayed Gonta didn’t try and open the locker. Rantaro was still staring out, and seemed to be getting a little more scared as the footsteps got closer. 

Eventually they went away, and Rantaro let out a sigh of relief. “He’s gone.” Shuichi was a little disappointed when he took his arms away, but was just glad to be alive.

“Thank goodness…” Rantaro reached for the door and pushed… it didn’t open. He tried again, banging on the door now. Shuichi saw another look of panic.

“Hey, I have some good news and some bad news…”

“I’m guessing the good news is that Gonta hasn’t found us, and the bad is that we’re stuck in here?”

“As expected of the ultimate detective! Yeah, we’re trapped until someone comes along. And given most people are with Gonta right now, that may not be for a while.” He sighed, and tried to step back from Shuichi, but found he didn’t have room. They stood in an awkward silence, Rantaro fiddling with his arms, before Shuichi spoke up.

“You could put your arms around me again…” Rantaro froze and stared at him, a little shocked, and Shuichi instantly regretted saying it. “I mean, if you want to that is…” Rantaro did so, against Shuichi’s expectations. 

“Thank you, this is a little more relaxing.” Rantaro pulled him in a little tighter, which Shuichi was fine with.

Ever since he’d met the green-haired boy, he’d found himself enchanted. He was seriously good looking, and was a fun guy to be around as well. He wouldn’t say it was love, they’d only known each other for about a week after all, but if he had to choose someone to date here, it would be him. 

Yet there was still so many mysteries about him. He was the only one who’d had any recollection of the ultimate hunt, even before the flashback light had informed the rest of them. In fact, this may be the perfect opportunity to ask about that.

“Hey Rantaro, can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.” The boy seemed calm, too calm really. But then again, Shuichi wasn’t particularly showing how scared he was right now either. 

“How did you know about the ultimate hunt?”

“Ah, that. Well to be perfectly honest, I found a note. It said: ‘the first thing you will remember is the ultimate hunt.’ and some other stuff, but that’s less important.”

“Can I see it after we get out of here?”

“Well I guess you-”

 

They were cut short by the classroom door opening. “Who is it?” Shuichi whispered, a little disappointed that they were being interrupted.

“It’s Kaito.” They were both relieved, they’d finally be able to escape. “Hey Kaito, can you let us out of this locker?”

“Gah! Who said that!” Kaito yelled. Shuichi couldn’t see him, but it was the most scared he’d ever heard him. In fact, he’d say Kaito seemed more scared than either of the trapped couple. “Ghosts don’t exist!” And he ran away again.

“Ah, that didn’t go as planned. But I’m sure someone else will turn up soon, right?”

So, they waited. And waited. The evening announcement came and left. They were still trapped. At this point, they were willing to be found by anyone, even Gonta. Even Ouma… well, maybe not Ouma, but they did want out sometime soon.

 

“Shuichi, do you reckon you could get some sleep, even if we’re stuck in this position?” Rantaro noticed the smaller boy was yawning, and didn’t want him to be awake all night.

“It’s possible… but what about you?”

“I’ll stay awake for a while, and see if anyone comes along. I’m not sure what’s going on with Gonta, but maybe someone will be along… maybe Kirumi will be cleaning or something.”

“Alright. You can wake me up any time if you want some rest too.”

“I will.” So, Shuichi fell asleep in Rantaro’s arms, even if it was a little uncomfortable. Despite what he said, Rantaro didn’t wake Shuichi up at anytime, as he looked peaceful.

 

Eventually, Monokuma came along and let them out. Rantaro was grateful, but a little embarrassed. He checked the time, 3:04 am. Goodness he needed to sleep if he wanted to get to the magic show tomorrow. Shuichi woke up for long enough to walk to his room, and they parted ways.

The next day, they found Ryoma’s body. Well, I say body, but what I mean is that these kids were playing a murder-mystery game, no one actually died. It’s just a bit of fun. That’s also how Rantaro and Kaede are still alive right now. Well, that’s enough explanation, let’s get to the class trial.

“So, the killer would be someone who has no alibi for before nighttime. Most of us were at the insect meet-and-greet.” This caused about half the room to shake in fear.

“Maki, Kaito, Kokichi, Kirumi, Miu, Shuichi and Rantaro then.” Of course, Maki had no alibi, having stayed in front of her lab the entire time. Kirumi had an alibi, except for five minutes, which was negligible, as everyone agreed the murder couldn’t have been pulled off in that time. Kokichi had been with her for the rest of the time. Miu… yeah, that was awkward. 

“Shuichi and I were together from about 8 pm, as we were hiding from Gonta together. We also briefly saw Kaito running around, probably around 8:30. We both went to our rooms at around 3 am.”

“That’s true.” Shuichi agreed, hoping no one would ask for more detail. Unfortunately, you can’t just stay up that late with no context, can you?

“Really? You were hiding for that long? Even I knew to call it quits at 11:00.” Kaito stated.

“It’s weird that absolutely no one saw you… where were you hiding?”

“Kyahaha, isn’t it obvious? They were in one of their rooms, fucking! That’s why they were up so late!”

“Is that true Shuichi?”

“No. We were trapped in a locker in one of the classrooms. Monokuma let us out. Sorry for the confusion.”

“Ah! That is how Shuichi vanished! Gonta saw him enter a classroom, but couldn’t see him inside. That’s where he was!”

“So you were in a locker together? How ki-”

“Miu, please don’t continue that sentence.”

“Alright, so we’ve established their alibis, that only leaves Maki and Kaito, one of them must be the killer!” And the trial continued, if it was slightly awkward...


	16. Chihiro x Kaede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me? Actually doing a request within six months of being asked? It's more likely than you think. 
> 
> This is a request for FranzSan, hope you enjoy it!

Kaede was feeling great. She had a piano concert coming up, and had managed to get a ticket for the best seat in the hall! Or at least she thought it was the best seat, given the shape of the hall, and how the sound would echo. Believe it or not, she had been to enough concerts as a spectator to understand a thing or two about acoustics, and the best seat isn’t always the most expensive. 

But of course, as the performer she got the tickets for free.

She wondered how to hand them over. Should she put them in a special envelope? Or maybe just give them over as if it were any object… this was going to be special, she knew it. Even if she’d never had the guts to say it out loud (well at least not to her crush, Shuichi, Rantaro, Tenko and about 20 other people knew all about it, restraint wasn’t her strongest suit), her feelings for Chihiro were more than just friendship at this point. And in all honesty, no seat could be better than when Chihiro sat next to her on the stool, even if it was a little distracting. Once, Hagakure had told them that Chihiro had been a pianist in a parallel universe. Whether that was true or not, Chihiro did enjoy listening to her play.

Speaking, or thinking, of Chihiro, she had just arrived at the computer room, where she expected Chihiro was busy coding away. She was about to knock, when she heard an annoyed yell come from inside. 

“What the hell do you want from me?” Kaede slowly opened the door, wondering if Chihiro was being threatened. But no, just yelling at the computer, which was spitting out an error message. “What fo you mean? ‘Sensor_id’ isn’t defined? I defined it right there!” A bunch of typing. “Now do you work? No? What the hell do- ah right.” More typing. “And now?” 

Kaede had silently entered the room, and watched as Chihiro tried to run the program again. This time, a different error message popped up. She expected Chihiro to be mad again, but instead a smile spread across their face.

“Oh thank god. Now what’s wrong? Oh that? How did I miss that?” More typing, a single apostrophe entered, a single error fixed, another becomes clear. “That’s easy, why didn’t I do that in the first place?”

Well, Chihiro seemed to be in a pretty good mood, so this was as good a time as any. “Hey, how are you?” The programmer jumped in shock falling off the chair.

“Ah shi- I mean, hello Kaede.” Chihiro stood up quickly, and pulled on their hoodie strings. Only now did Kaede notice what they were wearing. More casual clothes than usual, she’d never seen Chihiro in jeans before.

“Hello. You look great in those clothes! You look really-” She paused, realising what she was about to say might be a little inappropriate.

“Really what?”

“Ehe, don’t take this the wrong way, but you look really, ah how do I put it? Like a teenage guy who likes computers?” Well didn’t that just describe them to a T “Like the stereotype I guess. But I think you just look kinda manly today. Ah! I don’t mean that in a bad way, you just look really cool and-”

“You think I look manly?” Kaede froze, thinking she’d made a horrible mistake. But no, Chihiro took it well. “Thank you.”

It was a little surprising that they took it as a compliment, but Kaede assumed they just didn’t want to be rude. She gave Chihiro the ticket, which was accepted gladly.

“So what’s going on with the program? You seemed a little… annoyed earlier.” 

“Ah, just trying to write some code in Python, which doesn’t do semicolons, it does indents, so I get a little confused honestly. But it’s just the usual really. And this is just a simple thing really, but there are still problems.”

“Ah, that makes sense.” It made no sense. What did snakes have to do with programming? “You know, I thought your job was more… smooth really. You are an ultimate after all. I dunno, I expected you to be cracking into top-secret government websites and stuff.”

“Well, that’s more hacking than programming. And I’ve never met a programmer who had something work on the first attempt. But I can tell you some… interesting bugs I’ve had. I had a lot of trouble when making Alter Ego. Especially when they were learning to talk. I accidentally gave them Urban Dictionary instead of a regular one. Let’s just say they had a colourful vocabulary for a while…” Kaede smiled and nodded along. Chihiro spent some time talking about various bugs, and she left them to work again. She was glad to hear them being so passionate about something, and was even more excited for their… was it a date? She hoped so.

 

Chihiro went to the concert and really enjoyed it. He’d decided to dress up properly for this, but had agonised over whether to wear a suit or dress. In the end, he’d decided on the suit. He needed to tell Kaede the truth, and if he wore a dress he might just chicken out. ‘She thought I was manly…’ He thought. It had been the best compliment he’d ever received, especially from someone so close to him. But he couldn’t keep lying to her. He was a guy, and he was now ready for the world - or at the very least Kaede - to know.

Afterwards, he’d waited for her with a bouquet of roses. Were roses too much? They looked nice, but maybe they were too romantic, if she didn’t feel the same way it would be awkward to say the least. 

The door opened, no time to worry now. “Ah, you waited!” 

“Of course I did. I was hoping that I could talk to you, there’s something I need to tell you.” He held out the roses and smiled at her, panicking a little.

“Ah, there’s something I need to tell you as well. No, I guess it’s more like something I need to ask you…” She took the flowers. “These are lovely, thank you.” Chihiro wondered what she was going to ask. A little scared too.

“Alright, you can go first.” 

“Oh, are you sure?” Chihiro nodded. “Alright well… I really like you, will you go out with me?” She blushed.

“I…” Chihiro was shocked, he didn’t expect that. But was this really okay? Maybe Kaede only liked him because she thought he was a girl. “I like you too Kaede. But...” He hesitated. “Are you bi?”

“Huh? Yes I am, is that a problem?” Kaede was nervous, would this go badly. Chihiro liked her too, but was something else wrong?

“It’s not a problem at all, it’s actually great. Because I’m actually a guy.” There, he said it. Thank god. Kaede didn’t speak for a second, and Chihiro guessed it might be a bit of a shock. “I’m sorry for hiding this from you, but I’ve just been hiding as a girl for so long, and I’ve decided I’m not going to be so weak anymore.” 

“So… a guy huh? That… makes some sense.” She was confused, but there was something more important. “So uh, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Really? You’re still fine with it? Then of course I will. Thank you.”


	17. Kyoko x Byakuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just date already" - Makoto Naegi, trying and failing to set these two up.
> 
> A request for Salad. Hope you like it!

Kyoko was hanging out in the library. Well, by hanging out she meant checking the archive room for any information that would be useful to her. Reading about horrific murders wasn’t how most people spent their time, but it was nice to be able to read undisturbed by any classmates and/or serial killers. Not many people came here. Well, people came here, but usually they left quickly and never came back. The other detective occasionally visited, but it was much more common to see Byakuya Togami, the ultimate posh boy. 

Usually they didn’t speak to each other, he would just enter, grab a file, and read in silence. This was how it should be, as it was still technically part of the library. Kyoko wanted to ask why he spent so much time there, especially as he’d bragged about how his family already owned all these confidential files and more.

Wait a second, why would this school just allow anyone to come and pick up these files anyway? Surely there would be a possibility of information leaks… ah well, no point criticising how her father ran things here. 

Back to the point, Byakuya could literally read these at home, and spend his time here doing something else. Like talking (condescending) to other people, or writing poetry, or competitive paintball.

She laughed a little, imagining Byakuya going paintballing. She could think of at least 5 people who would love to pelt him in the face. 

“Is something funny about that?” She suddenly became aware of the boy leaning over her shoulder. “Maybe it’s the way they were supported with scissors, or how ‘bloodbath fever’ was written in their blood, or maybe-” He paused for dramatic effect, “-it’s because Genocider Syo is a member of our class.”

“No, it’s the fact that you think that’s news to me. Everyone and their pet bear knows about Toko by now.” Maybe she was tired, maybe she didn’t like being talked down to (which is a little hard to avoid whilst talking to someone over 6 feet). Byakuya didn’t respond, and just sat down again, leaving them in silence again.

Honestly, despite how cold she was towards him, she did like him. But of course, he’d never return her feelings. She’d only told Makoto and Mukuro about her small crush, and they’d also promised not to tell.

 

A few days later, Kyoko was wandering around town, having been called out here by Makoto, when she ran into a familiar face. Ah, hopefully he wouldn’t try and make small talk, she didn’t feel like that today. Where was Makoto anyway? He said he’d be here.

“Hello Kyoko.” Byakuya spoke first. Great. “Have you seen Makoto today?”

“I have not.” 

“That guy loves to waste my time, doesn’t he? Why would he ask me to come here just to not even show up?” Kyoko had figured out what was going on. She looked around, and saw Makoto. He was… hiding in a plant pot? He gave her the thumbs up, and sent a text: 

Egg: Tell him I’ll be along soon. Enjoy your date!

She stared at him. This was the worst time to have a date. Byakuya was already in a bad mood, what was he thinking?

Kyoko: Get over here in 15 minutes.

Egg: Alright.

“He says he’ll be here in about 15 minutes. Maybe he would wait for him together?”

“No. He said he’d be here at 3 pm. It is 3 pm, and he isn’t here. I see no reason to wait for such an unreliable person.” And he left. Makoto quickly ran over, gaining a lot of weird looks and spilling soil everywhere. 

“What happened? You were meant to go on a date!”

“He didn’t want to wait for you.” Kyoko was a little annoyed, but appreciated the effort. “Thanks for trying, but there’s no point. It wouldn’t work between us.”

“Maybe you should just ask him out sometime, it could be good.” Kyoko nodded, but didn’t consider it for a second. Makoto sighed, and checked his phone, where he’d got some messages from Byakuya.

Togamoney: Why were you late?

Makoto: I wanted you to hang out with Kyoko. Just the two of you.

Togamoney: No.

Makoto: awwww

Togamoney: You know how I feel about her. I don’t want to be alone with her in a public space. I can’t believe you’d pull something like that.

Makoto: awwwwwwwwwww

Togamoney: Also, your grammar is atrocious. 

Makoto sighed, so much for attempt 8…

 

Makoto was plotting again. He told Mukuro about his new plan. “It sounds unlikely we’d be able to do that, and even more unlikely it’d work… let’s do it.” 

First, they had to figure out when the headmaster wouldn’t be in his office. Then, they needed to figure out how to get in during that time. Luckily, or luckily, there was a certain boy that could help with that.

“So, all you need me to do is pick the lock? Sounds easy to me.”

“Thank you Kokichi.”

“So, what will you give me in return?”

“Huh? I- uh…”

 

“Maybe you should join Dice, we could really use some more low-level servants. I think you would fit right in!”

“N-no I-”

“Just kidding! I’ve always wanted a snoop around the office, and this would be the perfect opportunity! As long as we don’t snitch on each other, everything will be fine, alright?” They hastily agreed and went upstairs to check.

The three of them made a sneaky dart towards the office door, and Ouma put his eye to the keyhole. “Nope, he’s in there.” But eventually after 2 hours and a lot of strange looks, the headmaster headed to a meeting, leaving the coast clear. 

“Ouma what are you wearing?” Makoto was referring to the mask. 

“Oh, this is my bandit look. Stole it from Noodle boy.” Well, that explained it… maybe. But nevermind, they had got into the office, and now it was just a case of stealing the key to the archive room. If they couldn’t get them to spend time together naturally, they’d force it. Surely something good would happen out of it. 

And now Mukuro and Makoto were staking out the archive room, waiting for a time when both of them were inside. Any moment now… there it is! Togami entered the room, and almost as soon as the door shut it was locked. They checked the camera, that Junko had somehow gotten viewing access to. Everything was good so far.

 

Byakuya heard the lock, and immediately went over to the door. Surprise surprise, it was locked. “Fuck.”

Kyoko was shocked, to say the least. Has Byakuya ever said that word before? “What’s wrong?”

“We seem to have been locked in.” Kyoko was surprised, she’d thought only her father had the key, and he knew that she often came here, he wouldn’t lock it without checking first.

“Oh… I’ll text the headmaster.” 

So she did, which caused the people watching to panic. They tried to return the key immediately, but Jin was already there. There were a lot of questions, but Mukuro and Makoto didn’t answer, and Ouma gace out weird lies… not the best time. 

All that effort for three lines of dialogue… 

 

“Alright, what should we try next?” Makoto was desperate to make this work, so he decided to ask for help from some other classmates. Sayaka, Junko, Mukuro and Leon were all sitting together, trying to come up with plan 24. It was the beginning of the day, and they were the only students in the classroom.

“Hey, why don’t we just tell them?” Leon decided that they were all idiots, and being straightforward was the only way. Junko had to agree. Sayaka was a little reluctant, but thought it would be good.

“But I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone…”

“Well you broke that the moment you asked us for help. Well, if you don’t do it, then I will.” 

“No!” Makoto yelled as Kyoko and Byakuya entered the classroom at the same time. Makoto had his back to them, obviously, otherwise he wouldn’t have said this next part. “Kyoko likes Byakuya and Byakuya likes Kyoko, but they’d never believe us if we told them!”

“No, we would.” Makoto turned. Shit. 

“Makoto, you are a buffoon. We have been dating since, what was it?”

“Plan 16.”

Makoto was shocked. The pineapple-camera plan? No way… 

“I’m surprised no one noticed. Though it was fun to see your attempts.” And they were dating and everything is good because I can’t write endings yay.


	18. Teruteru x Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for Mathytaffy. Hope you enjoy it!  
> This is vaguely based in island mode.

There were 11037 ways this could go wrong, and Hinata had thought about all of them. A date with the most perverted guy on the island, what could possibly go wrong except everything?

Why was he doing this anyway? Maybe he wanted to keep the guy away from anyone else he could hurt. Maybe he was just lonely… no, somehow he was curious. Maybe his first impressions of the guy had been wrong, maybe he wasn’t as bad as he’d initially seemed. Maybe, in a moment of awkwardness at the first meeting, he’d blurted out all of those things…

“Hello Hajime, it seems you just can’t keep yourself away from me.” Teruteru smiled, and for a second he thought that this would just be a normal, safe, conversation. “How can I help?”

“Well, I was thinking we could spend some time together. Get to know each other better and all that, like Usami wants.” 

“Ah, of course. How about we get to know each other very well in my hotel room?” Nope. Not a misunderstanding, he was just a huge perv. And now there was no way out of this…

“No thanks. How about we go to…” He hesitated. The beach? The movie theatre? So many choices…

 

“Let’s go to the beach.” Yes, this would be fine. What could possibly go wrong… with 2 guys in swimsuits… alone… good choice Hajime… “Beach.”

“Nikki Minaj!” Teruteru gave one of his outbursts. Hajime took no notice, and started walking. Quickly. 

When they got there, Hajime wondered what to do. Without thinking, he spoke. “Let’s take our clothes off.” Instantly he realised what was wrong with that sentence. 

“Oh, how bold of you Hajime.” Ok, bad idea. Was there any way he could get out of this now? “Is this what you usually do at the start of dates?”

“No! It just slipped out, I guess.” Hajime tried to justify himself, but he only came to one conclusion - he was more into this than he wanted to believe. “I mean, we could tan. That’s why.” 

“Oh, is that really it?” Teruteru gazed up at him, causing Hajime to nervously glance away. There was no way he could know the truth. This date was just a formality… wait, why was he calling it a date?

“Yes. That’s it. I don’t want to do anything… anything vulgar with you, and I’ll leave if you try anything.”

“Ah, I see. Don’t worry, I would never force myself on you.” They stood in silence for a few seconds. “So, what do you want to do, other than tan. That might get boring after a while.”

“Well, we could… hit on chicks.” That sounded like something they could both enjoy. Except for one small problem…

“There are no chicks here, but I appreciate the idea. The only alternative is to hit on you, but I can tell you wouldn’t enjoy that.” Hajime wasn’t shocked at that. And maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as he’d expect.

“I mean, I might enjoy it…” Teru seemed to brighten up at this. “As long as you don’t get too inappropriate with it.” 

“Ah, thank you Hajime!” He was about to speak, when he suddenly realised he had no good pick up lines that weren’t incredibly dirty. “Uh… If you were a fruit, you’d be a fineapple!” Hajime just stared at him for a second, before bursting out laughing. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Sorry- sorry. That was just terrible.” He tried to recompose himself. “I just expected, I don’t know, something better than that. I mean, fineapple? What’s wrong with cutecumber?”

“Hajime, that’s just as bad. I do have some better lines, but you said nothing inappropriate.” Hajime was a little surprised. Teruteru, purposefully avoiding a dirty joke? For him?

“Ok, fine. I’ll take whatever, just give me a good one.” 

“Are you an omelette? Because you’re making me egg-cited!”

“That was… slightly better.”

They continued giving each other bad pick up lines until the nighttime announcement, where they went back to the hotel. Hajime found himself enjoying it in a strange way, maybe another date wouldn’t be so bad after all… so he found himself inviting the boy out again.

 

“Let’s go to the movie theater.” Surely they could watch the most PG of PG films, there had to be something, surely…

“Ah, the temptations of two youths, alone in the dark! What a wonderful choice.” Oh god… The two of them started walking.

When they got there, Hajime wondered what to do. Maybe if they ate something, it would distract Teruteru from any other thoughts he had on his mind. “There’s popcorn and hot dogs.” 

“Ah, that is a hard choice… on one hand, popcorn is the traditional movie snacks, and there is nothing like hands brushing against each other in the popcorn bag. But butter covered hot dogs also have a certain charm to them. Well, our only choice is to have both!” Hajime was a little relieved that he’d chosen, he always felt like he made the wrong choices at times like this. “And maybe if you wanted, you could try my hot d-”

“There’s anime!” Hajime blurted out, desperate to stop him finishing that sentence.

“Ah, you’re into that are you? Well, I can’t say I don’t like 2D as well… let’s watch a good one alright? How about a comedy? I like those.”

“Yes. Yes, that sounds good.” Hajime was willing to watch anything. “Let’s sit at the front.”

“That sounds good. Shall we go in?” Teruteru grabbed the food for both of them, and Hajime followed.

Whilst watching the movie, Hajime kept glancing over at Teruteru. Luckily, he seemed too engrossed in the movie to try anything. Not that Hajime wanted him to or anything! He was just a friend, yeah, a friend. Nothing more, it wasn’t like Hajime liked his pick up lines. Or his stupid face. And he especially didn’t want to go back to his hotel room and spend the night together…

It would be a good way to relieve some stress, wouldn’t it? After all the shit they had to do to please Usami, the fetching and building, this would be a welcome break. A night just to relax and let Teruteru take care of him… 

What the fuck Hajime? He shouldn’t be thinking things like this. This was just- ah, who was he kidding? He was interested in the chef. He didn’t know if he’d call it love, but there was something. And with this guy, there was no harm in confessing this. 

After the movie ended, they walked back to the first island together, mostly in silence, vaguely discussing the movie, even though Hajime hadn’t paid that much attention. After what felt like an hour, they reached the hotel.

“Well, this is where I have to bid you adieu, dear Hajime. Unless of course, you want to continue this date in my room.” 

“Alright. Let’s go then.” It wasn’t going to end well, he’d definitely regret it… screw it! Screw him! Hajime wanted this, so it would be worth it in the end. If the worst came to worst, he’d just call in sick tomorrow.

“What a shame, well I’’ll see you tomo- wait what?”

“I’ll spend the night with you.”

“I- well Hajime, this was unexpected. I guess you’re just a closet pervert then. Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you…” And they went…

 

"Good morning students! I hope you're ready for another day of working hard and forming friendships!"

"Hajime and Teruteru seem fired up today..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere along the line whilst writing this, I found a much deeper appreciation for Teruteru than I'd had before. So thank for that, I guess.


	19. Ouma x Kaito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for DankMemes_BrokenDreams. Hope you like it!
> 
> This is basically a retelling of the last 3 chapters, so spoiler warning for V3.

With only 9 people left, and most of them not set on killing anyone but him, Ouma had made a choice: he was going to die.

Well, not quite. But to achieve his plan he’d need the help of his good friend Kaito Momota. How they’d become friends was a mystery to the both of them, but Kaito had caught him at a moment of weakness, and had helped him. Hopefully, he’d continue with his assistance.

 

“Hey Ouma! Get the hell out of there!” Kaito had been banging on his door. Why wouldn’t he just go away? Ouma wanted- needed to be alone right now, to mourn the death of his friends. He’d lied and said he didn’t care, but it hurt. 

But Kaito wouldn’t stop, so Ouma took a moment to clean himself up in the mirror, before opening the door. “Eh? What does an idiot like you want?” He didn’t enjoy saying such mean things all the time, but it was a relief. If people only the fake Ouma, there’d be no chance of them hating the real him. Even if they did hate him already…

“I want-” and Ouma slammed the door in his face. He wasn’t interested in whatever hopeful mumbo-jumbo Kaito was going to spew out. He jumped back under his covers and began crying again. 

Only he was shook back into reality by a certain astronaut. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“How did you get in here?”

“You forgot to lock your door. And I was worried, you look a mess. You can talk to me, don’t worry.”

“Nah, you’ll just tell the others. I can’t have them trying to exploit my weakness and kill me!” He tried to smile and wipe the tears off his face. “Besides, how do you know my tears weren’t a lie?”

“I’ve seen people cry before, and I know those were sincere. And I would never tell your secret, that’s a man’s code of honour!”

“Hmm… I’m not going to tell you. And I will never let you know the truth until… until…” he searched for a goal, unachievable but plausible enough that Kaito could pursue it instead of bothering him. “Until you can get Maki to properly join the group.” Yes That would be impossible, given what they’d all learnt about her...

Is what he’d thought, but the dumbass went and did it anyway. So, he’d told the truth: They were being watched by an audience, like in the killing games of time gone by. And, he didn’t want anyone to die, and was fine playing the villain to end the game.

Yet he still failed to save Amami, Hoshi, Tenko or Angie, or any of the killers.

 

But anyway, time to end this flashback. Ouma was going to “die”.

For the sake of argument, chapter 4 never happened - ie Miu and Gonta are still alive. Ouma had found the flashback light, and promptly decided it was bullshit. There was no way everyone in the outside world was dead, and he would prove it.

He gave the other students the electrohammers, and they got to the end of the despair road, where he revealed the truth, kidnapped Kaito, and retreated to the exisal hanger, yadayada you know the deal. One electrobomb later, and he was ready to explain his plan. It involved the hydraulic press, deception, and a whole lot of panta.

“Are you ready Kaito? The press is going down on you!” Ouma cheered from the balcony. “I’m surprised you trust me.”

“I want to end this as much as you do. Go for it.” The press stopped just before Kaito got crushed, and they did the old switch. Kaito left, and a shit ton of panta bottles were put in its place. Shortly afterwards, the hydraulic press was converted in what looked like blood. 

“Alright, now we need to get into one of the exisals.” 

“Wait a second Ouma… there isn’t space.”

“There is if you’re not a coward. Let’s go!” Somehow, they both fit in, but it was a tight squeeze. “Alright, now we just stay here until the trial.”

“I’m hungry.”

“Kaito…”

 

A while later the others entered, and discovered the “body”. They did their investigating, and the trial started, Kaito and Ouma waiting for the perfect opportunity to make their grand entrance. 

“I’m Kaito! Obviously I wouldn’t die so easily.”

“I’m Ouma! Did you really believe that lie?” 

They switched easily, as if they’d been practicing (which they had been). And near the end of the trial, Ouma decided to place the last piece of the puzzle. 

“Hey Monokuma! Can we make a deal real quick?”

“Eh? What sort of deal could you possibly make Ouma? Or is it Kaito?”

“Weeellll, if you make the wrong judgement at the end, say you congratulate the others on finding Kaito guilty when it was actually me… I want you to let all of us leave.”

“Leave? Where the fuck would we go you shit-for-brains? The outside world is gone, remember?” Miu was quick to speak up.

“Well, that can’t be true. After all, there are people out there watching, aren’t there? That’s why you have to stick to the rules!” Kaito nodded at his partner, this was sure to work. “So, if the mighty Monokuma gets it wrong, he should let us leave to the real world.”

“Hmm…” Monokuma paused, and they held their breath. If he disagreed, this would all be for nothing. “I accept! Shuichi, it’s up to you now.”

 

The end of the trial drew near, and it had been established Kaito was the killer. Until suddenly…

“I actually saw Ouma after the body was discovered.” A blatant lie from Shuichi, but the others believed it… except from one bear. 

“Is that so?” 

“Please stop!” Without warning, Kaito leapt out of the exisal, leaving Ouma behind, still hidden. “I’m the killer, don’t vote wrong guys.” Ouma grinned, Monokuma was sure to mess up now.

 

“The results are in! Kaito Momota… Was the killer! Nice work guys. But a shame Kaito, if you’d stayed put I might have just slipped up, and you’d all be allowed to leave.”

“So Monokuma, if I hadn’t killed Ouma, you’d let us go?” 

“Well of course. But you did.” 

“You’ve got that wrong!” Ouma jumped out of the exisal, and pointed at Monokuma, who was now looking incredibly nervous. “Kaito didn’t kill anyone.” 

“O-Ouma?” Shuichi looked shocked, as did the others. Wait, so who died then?” 

“No one!” He grinned, and put an arm around Kaito, even though the height difference made it a little awkward. “We planned this together, and faked it all!” He then kissed Kaito on the cheek. “So Monokuma. Let. Us. Leave.” 

Monokuma sweated, and had what looked like an intense inner conversation with himself: “The producers will kill us.” “This wasn’t meant to happen.” “9 is way too many for a non-simulation game.” 

“HEY! You made a promise! Now keep it.”

“Fine, fine.” Dejected, the bear opened a hidden door, which revealed a brighter world, that definitely wasn’t the same one they’d seen after the despair road. “Go already.” 

 

“Gonta thanks you both for freeing us.” They had been walking for a while, when they suddenly realised what had just happened.

“It’s fan-fucking-tastic! Nice going Ouma, and to think I was planning to kill you.”

“Hey, why aren’t you thanking me too? I helped.”

“Well, it’s obvious he was the brains in this operation, I don’t go around thanking all the muscle I get.”

“Huh?”

“Ouma, I didn’t think I’d ever say this... but you did well.”

“Yeah, that was impressive. Did you use magic to get a fake body?”

“Nope, just panta!”

“Panta? One of the things only seen in the promo images? Damn…”

“What are you talking about Tsumugi?”

“Ah, nothing.”

“My inner voices are saying… this was a clever end.” 

“Well, that was good Ouma. You fooled all of us.” 

“Is no one going to thank me!?!” Kaito pouted, then realised something. “Hey wait one goddamn second! Ouma, we need to talk. Alone.” The others saw this as a cue to go on ahead (even though they were still trying to listen in).

“Well? What is it?” 

“Did you… did you kiss me earlier? When you revealed yourself?”

“Ah. Yeah, I did. Sorry, I just got caught up in the moment. I promise I won’t do it again.” Ok, that had been a real bad move on his part. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship. He’d accepted he had no chance with the ‘astronaut’. So he’d just laugh it off.

“Ah, is that it? Heh, it’s not like I wouldn’t mind doing it again, as long as I had a proper warning... shoot, did I just say that outloud?”

“You sure did! Wow, I can’t believe you actually fell for me, I’m a little shit!”

“I know you are.” They stared at each other in silence for a while. “So uh, you wanna go out? With me?”

“I would love that Kaito.”

 

“Heya guys! We’re back! Guess what?”

“What?”

“Kaito and I… are now dating!”

“Oh, I thought you already were.”


	20. Chiaki x Ibuki x Miu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a request for Zwei! Sorry it took so long and I hope you enjoy it!

“Good morning!” Ibuki burst through the door, and right into Miu, who was understandably annoyed.

“Oi, watch where you’re going bobblehead! How the fuck do you have so much energy anyway?” 

“Oh, Ibuki is very sorry! It won’t happen again… probably.” She then bounced off, and surprised Chiaki (except she wasn’t really surprised as this happened every day) with a hug. “Morning darling!”

“Morning…” 

“You know, you’re pretty cute Chiaki.” Ibuki drank her 17 cup of coffee whilst grinning at her. 

“Sure… do you want to be my girlfriend?” Chiaki smiled at her. She had been desperately in love with the musician since they’d first met, and it was easy to say this.

“Yes, That would be wonderful! How about you Miu? Do you want to be Ibuki’s other girlfriend?”

“Hell fucking yes!” She had also been in love with Ibuki for a while.

 

“And that’s how it happened!” Ibuki jumped up from her desk, whilst Hajime sighed. 

“Alright then. Whatever you say.”

 

“Uh no, that is not how it fucking happened! Let me tell it!” Miu interrupted, before going into her own story.

 

“Hey Chiaki, what do you want this time?” Miu looked over as the girl entered the science lab. She had been a frequent customer - and someone who appreciated the beauty of inventions that worked whilst one was asleep. 

“Ah, nothing in particular. I was wondering if we could just spend some time together.” She smiled, before sitting down on one of the chairs. However, she didn’t have time to relax, as she was pulled up again by the inventor.

“Sounds fucking great! Your room or mine?” Miu grabbed her bag and headed out. “Glad you’re here, being in this room for hours is a fucking nightmare, even if I have the genius to do whatever I want.”

“Ah, my room then.” Well, if Miu got bored of being in the same room all the time, it would be better to go somewhere she hadn’t been before.

“Bold. I like it.” Chiaki was happy to spend some time with her. Miu was the person at this school she admired the most, not only for her genius brain but for her gorgeous body. Chiaki felt her life had been massively improved from using her inventions, and wanted to go further in this relationship. However, she didn’t know if she could even be in the same league as someone so amazing, so-

 

“We get it Miu. You’re great. Can you get on with it?” Hinata interrupted, with only a tiny hint of sarcasm.

“H-hey! This is important information!” 

 

Miu and Chiaki reached the dorms, when a familiar face came running up. “Heya guys! Ibuki is so happy to see you two!” Without asking for an invitation, she entered Chiaki’s room with them, and started bouncing on the bed. 

“Please don’t break it…” Chiaki got no audible response, only a final somersault before Ibuki sat down and calmed down. Well, slightly more calm than usual at least.

“If I’d realised she was gonna be here I wouldn’t have bothered coming…” Miu remarked, a little more harshly than she’d intended. “I don’t like being the third fuckin’ wheel. Unless it’s a threesome, in which case I’m chill with it.”

“Huh? You’re third wheeling too? Ibuki loves both of you, and it’s good to see you two are happily dating! Ibuki just likes to hang out with her friends.” 

“Wait, I’m not dating Miu. I thought you were Buki…” They all stared at each other for a few seconds.

“Wait wait wait, are any of us actually dating? I was sure you two were together.” 

“Ibuki could say the same thing!” 

“Well… I wouldn’t mind dating either, or even both of you… but I understand if you disagree.” 

“Hell fucking yes! Two girlfriends! I accept.” 

“Ibuki also agrees!” She then hugged both of them at the same time.

 

“And then guess what happened Haji-boy!”

“I don’t know…” 

“That’s what you say, but I know what you’re thinking, you damn virgin. But no, we saved that until at least the second date.” 

“That’s nice.” Hajime really didn’t care about their sex lives. “So Chiaki, how did you get together with the others?” 

“Huh? Miu just told you though…” Chiaki was tired, and didn’t want to repeat the same story again. 

“Yeah, did you not fucking believe me?” 

“It wasn’t 100% accurate, but that was pretty much how it happened.” Hajime wasn’t quite sure how it could have been so contrived, but eh, blame the writer. “But if you want, I can talk more about the events leading up to that.” And Chiaki started her story.

 

“Hey Chiaki, are you coming to the class party?” 

“No thanks, I’m fine just playing my games…” Ever since joining Hope’s Peak, Chiaki had been a huge introvert, never wanting to spend time socialising. Sure, she would take if you started a conversation, and she was incredibly nice, but it always felt empty, as if you were annoying her. As such, people just left her to herself after a while. Well, most people…

“Ding dong! Ding dong!” She heard someone at her door, and she opened it. “Ibuki was wondering why you aren’t going to the party! It’s going to be super fun, you can’t miss it!”

“No thanks…” she yawned, and tried to close the door, but Ibuki held it open.

“No no! Won’t you be lonely?”

“I have my games. Don’t worry about me.” 

“You can play games whenever you want! This is a one time thing, don’t miss it!” Chiaki tried to argue, but Ibuki dragged her off anyway.

Surprisingly, she actually enjoyed it. A lot. Even though she didn’t talk that much, it was a nice time… maybe she should try to be more social...

And from then on, Ibuki kept trying to take her places, karaoke, bowling, etc. It was strange, but Chiaki could appreciate a change of pace sometimes.

 

On one of these occasions, she had been brought along to a mixer, with a couple of other Hope’s Peak girls and some of the guys from Ibuki’s old school. She didn’t really like it, and was going to make some excuse to leave, when one of the girls caught her attention.

“Yeah yeah, that’s cool and all but I also have my own range of ‘whilst you sleep’ products, and I’d say that’s better than any fucking contact lenses.” 

“Wait, were you the inventor of ‘read whilst you sleep’?” 

“Sure was! Why, you like it?”

“I love it. It makes studying so much easier. And it means people aren’t getting as mad at me for taking so many naps…” she smiled.

“That’s the point! It’s recommended that we get at least 8 hours a night, and I ain’t gonna waste it! I’m glad I can meet someone who can appreciate a damn good invention.” From then on, Chiaki solely spoke to this girl - Miu, an underclassman - and they ignored the guys. 

“Ya know, this is the first time I’ve left a mixer with a gal. I’m fucking glad it’s a cute one like you.” Chiaki didn’t quite know what to say to that.

“Hey Miu, do you think we could be friends?”

“Huh? You’re asking somethin’ stupid like that? Of course we’re friends.”

“Really? Thank you…” maybe this outing hadn’t been so bad after all. “You mentioned you spend most of your time on the third floor lab. Do you mind if I come visit you sometime?” 

“Of course ya can!” For the first time in ages, Chiaki felt like she’d achieved something. Now she had to maintain this relationship.

 

“You know Miu? Ibuki loves Miu! Ibuki is so glad you get on.” Chiaki was talking about this to her, as she was anxious about not being overly awkward.

“What should I do though? She’s completely different to any of my other friends…” 

“Hmm. Maybe you could just pretend you’re in a video game, um, Persona was it called? Pretend you’re trying to make a friend in that.” She didn’t actually know the game, but had remembered what she’d been told. 

“Ah! That would work. Thank you Ibuki.” So she took this approach, and made it work, occasionally testing out new inventions for her… and eventually they got closer...


	21. Korekiyo Shinguuji the ultimate imposter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is gonna be slightly different to my usual writing style.   
> And by that I mean it's gonna be super rambly and basically a 'fuck you Kodaka' as a retelling of Korekiyo and his sister (which will contain absolutely none of that disgusting stuff from V3).  
> So I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Oh, V3 spoilers btw.

“Why did it have to be Miyadera?”

“She was such a wonderful daughter, I can’t believe she’s gone…”

“She had such a future, she’d been accepted to Hope’s Peak for goodness sake.”

“That alone would have secured us for life.”

“And look what we’re left with.”

“Our son.”

“If only he’d been the one to die.”

“Don’t say that…”

“Which would you prefer? A daughter with passion, kindness, talent! Or a son who will never get anywhere, and has too much interest in rope?”

“I… I’d want Miyadera.”

 

I heard their words through the door. They thought I couldn’t hear them, that I was asleep. But of course, I heard every last word. It hurt me every time I heard myself referred to as ‘son’. I don’t know why. Maybe I wanted them to call me by my name. The name they gave me. Korekiyo Shinguuji. 

They thought they were the only ones affected by her death, ignoring the fact I was the closest to her. In age, in size, in appearance. We could have been twins. When she died, they didn’t ask me how I felt, if I was doing alright. No, it was all about them. About how their lives would have been so much better if only she had survived. 

Hope’s Peak, the school all people aspire for. She was to go there, as the ultimate anthropologist. Due to her illness, she’d never been able to travel, so she read. And I read to her. She had so many ideas, she told me some, I forgot others. So many things she wanted to do. So many things she could have done.

And then there was me. The talentless child. Unable to do anything right. Straight Bs, never good enough. I could never compare to my sister. The only way I could do something, be something, impress my parents…

Was to become my sister.

 

“Mama, papa!” I entered the kitchen one morning. “I have some news I must tell you!” They looked me up and down. The green dress, the crimson lipstick, they must have seen her, I looked exactly like her. “We played a trick on you, Korekiyo is the one that’s dead, not me.”

And like fools, gullible fools, they believed me. Easily. I don’t know why. Maybe it was easier to accept it this way, they wouldn’t have to mourn her, me anymore. “Miya…”

“Please, write to Hope’s Peak. I’m not dead, I must study there!” 

And they did. Hope’s Peak hadn’t heard of her, my death, and was pleased I’d, she’d be willing to attend. 

Then there was the case of what to do with my, his belongings. We sorted them, looking at all the clothes, the books, the belongings… and we got rid of most of them. Korekiyo was dead after all, there was no reason to keep his, my stuff. I wouldn’t have wanted it anyway. If I were to start a new life, I would throw away the old one. No matter how much I missed that shirt with the rose on it, that pink, yellow and blue badge that my parents didn’t know the true meaning of. They weren’t mine anymore. They were his, and I wasn’t him anymore.

I am not Korekiyo. Not anymore. I can’t be.

 

“Welcome new students! I hope all of you enjoy your time here!” The cheerful teacher greeted us, before taking a register. I answered my name in way I believed she would. Calm but sweet. “Yes Sir.”

Of course we had to introduce ourselves. “I am Miyadera Shinguuji, the ultimate anthropologist. It is a pleasure to meet all of you.” 

And at break, I talked to some of the others. “What school did you go to before?”

Korekiyo went to Sunset Hill high school, but Miyadera was always too ill to attend. “This is actually the first school I’ve been to.”

“Really? Were you homeschooled then?”

“Mostly yes. My brother would come home and tell me what he’d learnt that day.”

“Oh? Was he into anthropology too?”

“No, not really. I developed an interest in that by myself.” Korekiyo never liked anthropology, not like his sister, I did. All he ever did was read up about it, pick out the best resources for his sister to look through, spend hours in the library, transcribe what his sister said. He never had ideas of his own. He could never match up. That’s why he had to die. 

 

Of course, I came into many problems. But for the most part, I played a flawless Miyadera. Sometimes I craved more, I wanted to be Korekiyo again. To escape the excessive femininity I had to display to be Miyadera. She was always such a pure woman. Always kind though, she would dislike Ouma but never be direct in her distaste. Korekiyo was interested in the boy, wanting to find out what he was hiding behind that mask. What was he afraid of?

What was I afraid of?

The burdens of daily life built up. Miyadera had been investigating the various methods of farming used around the world. I wanted to stop, I had no interest in the topic. I was interested in the occult, and folklore. But she wasn’t. So I couldn’t be. 

Why the hell not? Why the hell was Miyadera interested in farming? Why did she have to be so boring? Why couldn’t she get mad at people for getting in her way, or interrupting her whilst she was talking? Too many times she’d been trying to make a point, only for that astronaut to butt in and try and say it more using more complicated language. Why did she allow that? Why the hell was she such a pushover?

“Hello dearie, something bothering you?” I looked up and saw the chef from the other class. He had a… certain reputation, and Miyadera wouldn’t get involved with that.

“Oh, just work. Nothing much, I’ll be able to get through this.” Miyadera wouldn’t want other people to worry about her. I had to fight away the Korekiyo that wanted to talk to him. 

“Well, why don’t you do it in the kitchen? I can make you some food, you hungry?”

“I am feeling a little peckish…” I stopped myself, Miyadera should not go with him. “But I don’t want to bother you.”

“Don’t worry, it wouldn’t be a bother at all! I can make anything! Steak, pie, stew!”

“It’s been a while since I had steak…” In the end, I’d packed up my belongings and made it down to the kitchen before I questioned it. 

“How do you take your steak?”

“I…” I didn’t know. How would Miyadera take her steak? Did she even like steak? Korekiyo did, but his opinion didn’t matter. I was Miyadera. 

I was Miyadera.

But maybe I didn’t have to be. Maybe it was time to take a break, to be Korekiyo again. Just for this one meal, then I could become her again, and be better, smarter. “I’ll have it rare please.”

“How rare?” He smiled at me. Korekiyo was back, and ready to show it. Sure, he might not be the best, but he had the guts to wipe that smile off his face.

“As rare as the event of anyone other than yourself touching your dick.” There was a pause. He stared at me. “I’m sorry. I want it slightly more we’ll done than bloody, but not by a lot.”

“C-Certainly.” He cooked in silence before sitting down with me.

“This is delicious, thank you so much!” I decided that was probably enough Korekiyo for one year. If I wasn’t careful, he’d take over. And no one would like that, Miyadera was much more well liked.

“You’re welcome.” There was an awkward silence. “So, what work are you doing?”

“Oh, a study of farming in different cultures.” 

“Oh neat… is it fun?”

“Honestly I don’t like it that much, I’d rather be studying the occult. But-”

“Then why don’t you? I have some frie- classmates that are into that stuff, I could introduce you.”

“No, that’s fine. I have to do this farming project.”

“Why?”

“Because…” I didn’t know why… because it’s what Miyadera would like, and I’m Miyadera. But on the other hand, I’m Miyadera, so Miyadera likes what I like, right? So she would like the occult… “I… it would be out of character if I showed interest in the occult…” 

“Would it? Just be yourself, don’t worry about what other people think, ya know?” 

“I don’t know… it would be weird.” 

“Do whatever the hell ya wanna do! Give into your desires my dear!” Hmm, I wondered whether he actually cared, or just wanted a chance to… you know. “If ya wanna study demons and whatever the hell, do it!” 

“Hmm… well thank you for your opinion. I’ll consider it.” I stood up to leave. He didn’t stop me. 

 

Maybe, maybe this was what I needed. I guess, if I decided to follow my passions, I could truly be successful. Maybe I’d even be a better anthropologist from it.

But would I be Miyadera? 

Wait… I’m not Miyadera, I can’t be. She’s dead. I’m just an imposter, someone pretending to be her, so I wouldn’t be hated… but it’s not going to work. Because I can’t ever be her. I can never live up to her legacy… I can’t do anything… 

I took a couple of days off school, I wasn’t feeling up to it. I couldn’t keep up the act, I couldn’t do it. I don’t know what I wanted. Should I try again, destroy the Korekiyo inside me for good? Or should I embrace him, and accept the fact I am Korekiyo, and nothing can change that? Would people hate me if I did that? 

No, isn’t that what was good about Korekiyo, he could say whatever he wanted without caring what other people thought? He could just speak his mind, go on rants about whatever folklore interested him. 

But even if he wanted to be Korekiyo, there was still the issue of Miyadera… what should he do about her? She was the one enrolled in Hope’s Peak, wasn’t she? What could he do without her?

A knock on my door stopped my thoughts. I opened it, and saw a couple of upperclassmen. “Hello fair maiden! It has been heard on the streets that you are a fellow follower of all things dark! Will you join me on my quest?” 

“Uh…”

“We’re going to attempt a ritual. We haven’t decided which one yet.” The other one spoke. “Teruteru told us you were interested in that sort of thing, so we thought we could ask you.”

“Oh, that is correct.” I thought about it… there was a ritual I had heard of… maybe that was my answer. “Have you ever heard of the Caged Child?” 

 

Long story short, we managed to gather all the necessary materials, thank you Hope’s Peak. Sonia, Gundham and I needed to find 2 more people, and we managed to get Ouma and Himiko to help us. I told them the vague details, and they seemed fine with it. However, I didn’t tell them the name, only that the person I wanted to contact was my sister. Himiko offered to be the vessel, and we were able to start.

“Now remember, do not interrupt until the vessel speaks back. And do not move from your corners under any circumstances.” I wanted this to work so badly. As we sang all I could think about was what I was going to say. Should I apologise? Ask for help? I didn’t know… I would just have to wait and see what happened.

“Is the caged child… Miyadera Shinguuji?” There was a pause, I could just hear the questions the others had. But I just had to trust that they would be quiet until-

“The caged child is Miyadera Shinguuji.” Even though the voice was Himiko’s, I could sense her spirit. It had worked.

“Sister I-”

“Wait wait wait… soooo there’s two Miyaderas?” Ouma asked. “Oh sorry, am I allowed to speak yet.” 

“Yes, it’s fine.” She and I spoke in unison. “Oh.”

“I lied to you, I apologise. I am not Miyadera, merely an imposter.”

“Oh… so you’re a liar then! Wow, how horrible, I can’t believe this…” 

“To hear such harsh words from the demon of lies himself! This is utter madness!” 

“Yeah that was sarcasm hamsterman.”

“I believe we should save the arguing until after the seance. We don’t want to lose what we’ve worked so hard for.” 

“Well, excuuuse me princess, I can’t help but be a little surprised at the news our lovely Miya isn’t Miyadera. But continue.” 

“Thank you. So um… hello sister.” 

“You can call me Miyadera if you want. Or Miya, that’s a rather nice nickname.” 

“Hello Miyadera…” I didn’t know what to say, my mind went blank.

“Hello Korekiyo.” 

“Korekiyo! That’s a nifty name, can I call you Kork?” 

“Well, if you really want to I guess.” 

“Yay! So Kork’s sister, you got anything to say to Kork?” 

“I have a few things… but I wonder if they wants to hear them.”

“I came to you for advice sis- Miya. I’ll listen to anything.” 

“Well, first of all: stop pretending to be me.” I should have known that was coming, she’d never be proud of the way I was ruining her- “But not for the reasons you think. We are different people, and we have different interests. And if you want to pursue the occult, go for it. But you should take the credit for it. Not me. And don’t worry, even if you don’t have me, you’re a great anthropologist. Just look at everything you’ve done for me, you have that talent.” 

“Do I?” 

“You truly do. Don’t listen to what our parents say… in fact, I’d advise you never go near them again. They’ll be no help… I guess what I want to say is that you should stay true to yourself, no matter what other people say. But don’t worry, I’ll still be here for you if you need help. Just don’t attribute your successes to me. Alright?” 

“Yes… thank you Miya.” I didn’t know what had happened. It was like a huge weight had been taken off my shoulders. I didn’t know why I needed to be told this but… it really helped. 

“Well, I don’t want to overstay my welcome. I’ll be going now, but I’ll still be around if you ever want to try out any new ghost summoning rituals. That applies to all of you, not just my sibling.” 

“Thank you ghost Miya!”

“Such an alliance… I see a prosperous future!” 

“Uh… it’s pitch black, you don’t see shit.” 

We ended the ritual and headed out. I offered to buy everyone a drink so I could explain. I went through the general stuff, and eventually I think they understood. Well, Himiko was confused, but I guess that’s understandable. She didn’t remember anything from during the ritual after all.

“I do have one question Kork.”

“Just one?” 

“You don’t have to answer, I’m just curious. What’s your gender?” 

That was a good question… I’d never given it much thought. I hated being called son, or brother even… but it felt so nice when she’d referred to me as ‘sibling’... “I’ll have to figure that out. But I’m not a guy, and I’m not a girl…” 

“Neat! You wanna join the Hope’s Peak LGBT+ group?” How curious, I hadn’t realised a group like that existed… but then again I was trying my best to exclude the straight vibes that my parents approved of (even though I was at least 3% sure Miya was a lesbian, I’d have to ask her). I accepted Ouma’s invitation, and I looked forward to my new life at Hope’s Peak.

I decided to tell Hope’s Peak the truth. They were apprehensive, but with some help from my friends they decided I was fit for the title ‘Ultimate Anthropologist’ as well. Thank goodness...


	22. Mukuro and animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally done for day 1 of Mukuro Ikusaba Appreciation Week.

Mukuro was wandering around the campus when she saw it. She immediately thought one thing: she had to get it. So, she followed it, moving as silently as possible, as if she was ambushing an enemy. Finally, she saw her chance, and leapt forward. And started petting the cat. It was a brown tabby, with an incredibly soft coat. It was rather friendly as well… or maybe after she took it by surprise, it just decided not to fight. 

Either way, this was nice. She really liked cats, they were her second favourite animal after bunnies. When she was with Fenrir she hadn’t had the opportunities to do stuff like this. It had been so fast paced, with so much strain of the constant training and combat. There had been no time for cuteness. 

She remembered one time after a battle, where there had been no survivors on the other side. She was walking back to the camp, when she noticed something at her feet. She just managed to stop herself from stepping on it. It was a lone flower, a daisy perhaps? She wasn’t an expert when it came to identifying flowers. But it gave her a strange feeling… though she didn’t know what it meant. 

However, after she’d returned to Japan, she’d been able to live a peaceful life. Junko found out about her love of bunnies, and specially said in an interview that they were her favourite animal as well. After that, she’d been sent a ton of bunny-themed gifts, including a huge plushie that was even bigger than her! Of course, she sent a lot of thank-you notes for them. Junko was surprised at her politeness, but was fine with it, as it did help her reputation as well.

 

Mukuro looked up from her reminiscing to notice a few people looking at her. She recognised them as 1 upperclassman and 2 underclassmen. “Hello, can I help you?” 

“Is that the cat you saw?” The girl with the silver hair- wait that was both of them… Kirumi, that was her name! Kirumi said. 

“Yes, that’s the one.” Hoshi replied. Mukuro stood up, still holding the cat, who was still unphased by it all. 

“Ah, is this yours?” She asked. 

“No, just one I happened to see earlier. We were just wondering where it had gotten to. Looks like it found itself in good hands.” Mukuro sat down again, and the cat settled down in her lap like before. She noticed that the other girl was keeping her distance, but staring longingly. 

“It’s rather friendly, do you want to pet it?” 

“Uh… I don’t think that’s a good idea. I scared it away last time I saw it. I don’t want that to happen again.” 

Mukuro thought that she just needed a little encouragement, and held up the cat’s paws, waving at Peko. “Don’t worry, I won’t run away! It’d be really nice if you petted me!” It took her a second to realise what she was saying, and that she was speaking in the cutesy voice she only reserved for when she was alone or with Junko. But the others didn’t seem to care, and Peko did approach the cat slowly.

“Aww, it’s so fluffy…” Peko stroked the cat slowly, trying her hardest not to be scary. Mukuro found her rather cute in that moment. Maybe that was the gap moe her sister was obsessed with. Hoshi and Kirumi also came over, and they just relaxed for a while.


	23. Mukuro Ikusaba and friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done for day 2 of the Mukuro Ikusaba Appreciation Week - friends

It was over, they’d escaped the school… now Mukuro had to decide what to do next. Well, there was the obvious answer - continue as a member of Fenrir. But was that really the right choice? She thought over her interactions with the other students, and made her decision… 

 

Mukuro: That was an amazing performance! 

Sayaka: Thank you dear! I’m glad you liked it, it means a lot to get an exclamation mark out of you.

Mukuro: Exclamation mark? 

Sayaka: Ah, don’t worry about it. 

Mukuro: If you don’t mind me asking, why did you become an idol? 

Sayaka: I’ve always admired the girls I saw on TV. I saw them, and how happy they were, and I really wanted to be like them. So, I did! There wasn’t anything special, I just enjoy it.

Mukuro: Ah, that’s understandable. I do envy you a little, you do always seem so happy… 

 

Mukuro: You don’t like baseball?

Leon: It’s not that I don’t like it, I just wanna do something different! I’m definitely gonna be the best punk rock star you’ve ever seen! 

Mukuro: I look forward to it… honestly, I can’t imagine giving up my talent.

Leon: Well, I guess it’s different for everyone. I know I could continue with baseball, and I’d be great at it, but I just don’t have the passion for it anymore, ya know?

Mukuro: Yes. It’s terrible when you lose your passion for something you once loved, isn’t it?

Leon: Yeah, it really sucks… dammit, we shouldn’t be getting bogged down like this! Let’s keep it positive, all right! 

Mukuro: Y-yeah… that would be good.

 

Mukuro: Do you ever wonder what happened to your siblings? 

Byakuya: No. After being cast out from the Togami family, they’re of no use to me. 

Mukuro: Harsh words… 

Byakuya: Well I have to be harsh, don’t I? I had to do so much to become heir, and I won’t let any weaknesses take it away from me. 

Mukuro: Do you miss them? 

Byakuya: I don’t have to answer any of your questions. But if you insist, there are moments when I feel their presence might be nice. They were good people, in personality if not in usefulness.

Mukuro: That’s the nicest thing I’ve heard you say since you got here… 

 

Mukuro: That’s really cute… 

Chihiro: You think so? I don’t know, I just wanted a new avatar. I don’t know if a bunny is the right choice though…

Mukuro: Well, I don’t know about anyone else, but they’re my favourite animal. And I guess, you should do what makes you happy? 

Chihiro: I guess that’s one way of looking at it. But I didn’t expect you to be a fan of cute things. 

Mukuro: I guess, but my entire life doesn’t revolve around the military. And bunnies are so nice, how could anyone not like them?

Chihiro: Yeah! I agree completely! I’ve been told that I’m sort of like one myself. 

Mukuro: I can see that. If I was an animal… maybe I’d be a cat. 

 

Mukuro: No matter how hard you try, you’re never going to be able to get those iron plates off.

Mondo: Like hell I’m gonna be trapped in here for another 25 days! I want out! And now! 

Mukuro: Hey, you should calm down. It won’t last forever, even if it feels like it.

Mondo: Nothing can… like my gang. I really love them, and I have so much fun with them… but one day we’ll have to split up. I know it’s coming, but it’ll still hurt like hell. 

Mukuro: And one day I’ll leave Fenrir for good… I’d never even thought about it. 

Mondo: And everyday I spend in here is another day I’m not spending with them! Which is why I need to get out!

Mukuro: Hey hey, you’re going to break something… maybe yourself at this rate… 

 

Mukuro: Oh, hello Toko. I was just reading your book, it’s really good! 

Toko: Ugh, don’t say that. It’s obvious you don’t mean it. 

Mukuro: Why would I lie about something like this? I’m serious. You’re really talented. I’d love to have a romance like this.

Toko: Like you’d ever understand… 

Mukuro: Maybe not, I don’t think I’ve ever truly been in love before… but it really speaks to me, uh, I don’t know how to explain it. I just really see all the couples as so natural. 

Toko: You think so? Most people complain the scenarios are too outlandish… 

Mukuro: Whether or not that’s true, it’s clear you understand people, and what connects them. Whether it’s love or friendship, I see a lot of myself in them… 

 

Syo: Heya freckles! How’s it going? 

Mukuro: Wait, aren’t I meant to be the first to talk in all of these?

Syo: So what? I like to break the mold a little, shake things up a bit! You should try it sometime. 

Mukuro: Umm… I really like bunnies? Does that shake things up?

Syo: Hmm, good start. But that’s still falling into the ‘gap moe’ thing… but it’s totally adorable! 

Mukuro: Umm… thank you?

Syo: Oh dontcha worry about it! I ain’t gonna kill you, I only kill the people that hurt Toko. Not that stupid ‘I kill people I love’ bs that people seem to claim. 

Mukuro: You were the one who claimed it in the first place though… 

 

Mukuro: Aren’t you going to spend your free time with other people?

Ishimaru: Nonsense! I must keep up my studies, even if we’re trapped in this place! 

Mukuro: I was hoping I could hang out with you, but you’re obviously busy so-

Ishimaru: Don’t worry, I will let you study with me! I will even tutor you in areas you struggle at! 

Mukuro: Thanks. I guess my Japanese could use some work, I have spent a lot of time out of the country. 

Ishimaru: Japan is a lovely country. My dream is to be the prime minister one day, I hope you’ll be in the country for that. 

Mukuro: I probably will… I’d forgotten how nice it was. When I lived with my father, we weren’t allowed many freedoms, and after that I only ever saw the streets… but I don’t really want to leave now.

 

Mukuro: Hello. What are you drawing now? 

Hifumi: Well, I was requested to draw a doujin of a pair of sisters, separated at a young age. And their heartwarming reunion after one of them becomes famous, and the other recognises them from a poster. 

Mukuro: That sort of sounds familiar… who requested this? 

Hifumi: A fan who wishes to remain anonymous. And of course I would never wish to break someone’s trust in such a fashion.

Mukuro: Well, it’s either a huge coincidence, or it was Junko. 

Hifumi: I can neither confirm nor deny that statement. 

Mukuro: Well, either way, it’s nice that she’d think of me like that… I miss the old days… 

 

Mukuro: Here’s your tea my lady, I hope I made it properly this time. 

Celeste: Much better dear! Keep it up and you’ll make B rank in no time! 

Mukuro: I’m not sure I’ll be able to do that… I’ve never really taken on a role like this before.

Celeste: Well it doesn’t seem that way to me. It seems like you’re good at adapting to new situations. I really admire that in a person. 

Mukuro: Uh… thank you. As a soldier I sort of had to adapt to new environments and adversaries, so maybe it’s the same concept.

Celeste: My my, I never thought I’d ever hear tea and combat being compared. I have to say, I’m curious. Would you care to delight me with some tales of battles gone by?

Mukuro: I can… as soon as I think of a good one… 

 

Mukuro: Alright. And how about, uh, bunnies? Surely they can’t be a conspiracy, they’re too cute.

Hagakure: Ah yes, that’s what they want you to think. That’s how they lure you in! They’re all robots, fluffy robots planted by the government. They have hidden microphones and cameras. And when you speak to them, they hear everything… 

Mukuro: I don’t know what you say when petting bunnies, but there’s nothing I wouldn’t want the government to hear. 

Hagakure: It seems you can resist their brain scan abilities then! I dunno, I always want to pour out my heart to them. Do you not rant about global warming to rabbits?

Mukuro: No? Does anyone?

Hagakure: I do! But enough about that, what other subjects do you want subjected to the cold truth of the illuminati?

Mukuro: Well, how about… 

 

Mukuro: You really are the strongest person in the world. Even after all this time I can’t lay a hand on you.

Sakura: You’ve gotten much closer since the first time we sparred. 

Mukuro: Thanks. It must be boring for you, being able to defeat everyone. 

Sakura: Not at all. It’s good to keep myself in shape. Besides, I need to keep training, as there’s someone I’ve never been able to defeat.

Mukuro: Really? I hope you manage someday, I’m sure you can do it.

Sakura: I hope so too. It’s my goal in life to truly be the strongest person in the world. Do you have a goal like that?

Mukuro: Not really. Usually I’m just fighting to stay alive. It’s fun I guess, but maybe I could do more...

 

Mukuro: Are you sure you want me to help you? I’m not the best at cooking anything other than rations.

Aoi: Don’t worry about it! I have no clue what I’m doing either, so it’s gonna be perfect! Anyway, I wanna surprise the others, and you can keep a secret right?

Mukuro: I can. What made you want to make this for the others anyway?

Aoi: Oh, you know, everyone’s always working so hard, and who doesn’t love a hot pot after a long day’s work? And I can sorta remember how mum made it.

Mukuro: I was never able to do something like that… I never even met my mum, I don’t think.

Aoi: Oh… well sorry for bringing it up. Maybe when we’re out of here you can go look for her? 

Mukuro: I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try… and maybe it’d be good for Junko as well… 

 

Mukuro: Uh… do you want to take a bath together? 

Kyoko: Oh, maybe later. But I mainly brought you here because there are no cameras in here. 

Mukuro: Oh. Right, sorry. So what did you want to talk about? Did you find something?

Kyoko: Hmm… not really. I just wanted to have a conversation with you, without being monitored. I don’t mind what we talk about, anything really. 

Mukuro: Ah, I’m not good at conversations… uh… what’s your? Do you? Are you? 

Kyoko: I still can’t remember my talent, I do use L’oreal, and yes, I’m bi. 

Mukuro: You figured out what I was going to say from just that? That’s really impressive… 

 

Mukuro: Hey, what are you going to do after all this is over?

Makoto: I’m not sure. Honestly, compared to the rest of you, I don’t have that much a future, do I? 

Mukuro: Don’t say that. You definitely have a future, I can see you making millions as an inspirational speaker. 

Makoto: Haha, maybe… so are you gonna go back to Fenrir? 

Mukuro: Well, is there anything else I can do? I am the ultimate soldier after all. It would make sense.

Makoto: I guess… but hey, you don’t have to decide your future now if you don’t want to. Do what you want! And make sure you’re happy! 

Mukuro: Mmm… you really are hopeful, aren’t you? Thank you. 

 

Mukuro: Hello. 

Junko: Ah, Muki! It’s so good to see you! Are you ready for the makeover of your life, cause you’re gonna love it! I’m tellin’ ya, the guys will be flocking around! 

Mukuro: Thanks but that’s not-

Junko: The gals too, if that’s what you’re into! 

Mukuro: Thanks… oh, I was talking to Hifumi and-

Junko: Oh he told you about that? Bummer, I was hoping it would be a surprise… but yeah, here it is, our manga. I was kinda hoping it would be… uh… a way to try and make a better new impression? I mean, when we first met at this school it was in chaos, and we didn’t really get the reunion I wanted, so this was sort of my ideal way? 

Mukuro: Thank you, it really means a lot. You were a little intimidating when I saw you here, but you’re the best sister that I could ever ask for. 

 

Mukuro looked at the others, at her sister, and realised that she couldn’t leave this behind. She could find something other than Fenrir. And she’d be able to spend more time with her friends. Makoto, Kyoko, Sayaka, it’d be fine, wouldn’t it? And maybe she could even find a goal. That would be nice… it was funny, if she hadn’t been kidnapped she wouldn’t have come to this conclusion… but now she’d found it, she wouldn’t go back.


End file.
